Stargate Altantis Fleet
by SithDan
Summary: The Atlantis Expedition have Captured some Replicator warships and are using them to shape the future of the Pegasus galaxy and their War against the Wraith. See how the Atlantis Expedition Begins to use their own Human-Replicators to help in their war against the Wraith, and discovering New/Old Ancient warship designs of ships to fight the wraith.
1. Prologue

_**Please note All characters and Rights of the Stargate Franchise belong to the Brad Wright and Jonathan Glassner, Dean Devlin and Roland Emmerich.**_

The battle of Asuras or M7R-227

As war with against the Replicators is going well with the Atlantis expedition's fleet(the Daedalus and Apollo) destroying over 7 Aurora-class Battleships and evaluating all of the Human worlds that the Replicators and beginning to target and destroy. When the Replicator Fleet withdraw back to their Homeworld: Asuras or M7R-227, the Pegasus allies finished their meeting on how to destroy the Asurasans or the Pegasus Galaxy Replicators once and for all. Colonel Samantha Carter said to Richard Woolsey, Lt. Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay, Ronon, and Dr. Zelenka, Colonel Ellis and Colonel Caldwell "hold on, Mr. Woolsey, Sheppard, McKay, Ronon, Zelenka, Ellis and Caldwell can you stay for a minute I want to talk to you guys for a few Minutes." they stopped from walking out of the meeting room and took they seats. Carter told the Guard guarding the conference door. "Lieutenant Daniels please close the Conference doors." Lieutenant Daniels "yes Ma'am."

Carter to the her Council "Well, Now that we're all here I have some idea to owner hands of some Aurora-class Battleships, that the Replicators have under they command. (she then turned her Head to face McKay and Zelenka) Rodney, Zelenka how much do you own of Ancient Shield Technology." Rodney "that depends what are you planning?" Carter "I want you and Zelenka to found out what the Frequency of the Shields on the Replicator Aurora-class Battleships for us to beam in a team of Scientists and Engineers to take control once the Replicators are sucked down to the Planet. they then would to set course to Atlantis to have Fleet of Aurora-class warships to defend Atlantis from a Wraith Fleet and to form a fleet to Protect human worlds in this galaxy."

Rodney McKay "Well I know how to create a shields but a I don't know the Frequency of the shields on the Replicator Aurora-class battleships, but I can upload an information Program into Fran. The Program I could install would active along with herself destruct program to get the frequency of the Aurora-class Battleships for few teams of Scientists or Engineers to take control once the Replicators are sucked down to the Planet." Carter "How long will the Program take to create?" McKay "Roughly 6 hours." Carter "Very well get on creating the Program McKay and Zelenka." McKay "Yes, Ma'am." Zelenka "Yes Ma'am." McKay and Zelenka left the Room after that.

Carter "Now while they doing that, Sheppard, Ellis, Caldwell and myself will continue on the Main plan to destroy the Replicators and as a Secondary mission is to setup as many teams (each team made up of 6 Members) with some scientists, engineers and a few pilots to be ready to Beam into a Few Aurora-class Battleships to take control once the Replicators are sucked down to the Planet." they all let and prepared for the Main plan and for their Secondary plan.

As the Fleet came out of Hyperspace and the battle over Asuras or M7R-227, the Homeworld of the Asurasans or the Pegasus Galaxy Replicators has began. as the battle continues the fleet is going well and keeping the Replicator fleet occupied in orbit above the planet. Caldwell to McKay "how it coming McKay I Don't want to keep this up all day." Rodney "I'm done have control of the Power grid, the ZMP's and Fran to about to Active." Caldwell "Understand, Captain Marks have our teams of scientists, engineers and pilots ready to beam once the Replicators on the ships are suck out of the ships and contact the Apollo and have them do the same." Captain Marks "Yes, sir." they contacted the Apollo and they began assemble they teams of scientists and engineers ready for transport to a few aurora-class battleship.

Fran walked into The Replicator Command Center and said "Hello." she then Activated herself destruct program and information program. Rodney "Colonels, you all should be getting the information on the Replicator Aurora-class battleship Shield Frequency." Caldwell "Understand, We're ready for beaming." Ellis "Same here we're ready to beam." A few minutes later the Replicators began to sucked on to the planet. Caldwell "begin transporting our teams of Scientists and engineers into as many Aurora-class Battleships as possible, Captain Marks contact Ellis and tell him to do the same." Captain Marks "Yes, sir."

As the planet begins to crack under the immense pressure from the giant replicator mass the fleet began to jump out of the Blast radius of the Planet's explosion. During the time of when the replicators were sucked down to planet the Daedalus and Apollo were able to beam 10 groups of scientists, engineers and pilots aboard 10 Aurora-class battleships take control of them and set course and headed to the different Coordinates across the galaxy to escape the blast radius of Asuras. after a few hours they exit Hyperspace at remote locations in the galaxy and then set coordinates of the Planet Atlantis is located. they sent a masked message to Atlantis so that the Wraith won't find Atlantis and attack it and use it's Stargate, because it's the only Known Stargate in the Pegasus Galaxy with an extra Stargate control crystal and for they to open a Wormhole across the massive distance Between Atlantis and Earth. they sent a message saying that they have survived the Battle of Asuras and is on their way to Atlantis and would arrive at Atlantis between 10 days for some ships being 2769.1 light years _(due to the fact that the Aurora-class battleship has the more basic Interstellar hyperdive and not the faster and more powerful Intergalactic type like the Tau'ri or Humans Daedalus class use to travel between galaxies.)_ and others about 12 days for some being 3322.92 light years away.

Rodney McKay to Lt. colonel John Sheppard that just beam down from the Apollo "Welcome back." John Sheppard "Good to be back, how are our good friends the Wraith." Rodney McKay "They never showed up and the Rendezvous point; it seems that once the replicators planet was destroyed we went back to being enemies." John Sheppard "Any word from our teams abroad the Aurora-class Battleships we captured during the battle." Rodney McKay "Yes, we have received a message from the ships saying that they will arrive at Atlantis in a little less than 7 days for all of them to return to Atlantis." John Sheppard "Good, what are you working on?" Rodney McKay "Well surprising as it seem removing a planet from the ancient database is a lot of work. You want do the honors?" John Sheppard "No go head." Rodney McKay "Right M7R-227 you are a continent pain in the ass see good to see you go." he press a button and watch as the screen erased the planet from the Ancient Database. Sheppard "Not as easy in real life." Rodney McKay "Ha, Area 51 is working on it. you want to catch a late dinner." John Sheppard "Sure."

* * *

Pegasus Galaxy Races and Space travel technology speed:

The Tau'ri(humans from Earth) or simply know as the Lanteans to the Wraith and most of Habitable and populated planets in Pegasus Galaxy:

 _*B_ C-304 or Daedalus class battle-cruiser Intergalactic Hyperdive Technology can travel across the Intergalactic Void between the Milky way and Pegasus Galaxies in 11 days to reach the Pegasus Galaxy; a BC-304 can cross the Pegasus Galaxy in nearly 3 hours with their latest Intergalactic Hyperdive technology.

 _*_ Ancient Interstellar hyperdive can take a ship 276.91 light years per day. The Interstellar hyperdive can take a ship across the Pegasus Galaxy in 120.25 days(3 months, 28 days and a little more than 17 ½ hours). However the Interstellar hyper-dive could take a ship across the Intergalactic Void between the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies in 29.68 years to reach Earth.

*Ancient Intergalactic hyperdive Technology was more than 1 ½ times faster them even the Tau'ri(humans of Earth) latest Intergalactic hyperdive technology. The Intergalactic Hyperdive can take a ship across the Intergalactic Void between the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies in 7 days and almost 8 hours to reach Earth with out being powered by a ZMP; however with a ZMP powering the power ship and it's intergalactic hyperdive it can take the ship across the Intergalactic Void between the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies in 2 days and a little more than 22¼ hours to reach Earth.

The Wraith:

*Wraith Limited Interstellar hyperdive technology is a 1 ½ times slower than the Ancient Interstellar Hyperdive technology. A Wraith Interstellar hyperdive can a ship 184.361 light years per day. The Wraith Interstellar hyperdive can a ship 180.675 days(5 months, 28 days, and a little more than 3 1/2 hours) to travel across the Pegasus Galaxy. However the Wraith Interstellar hyperdive could take a ship across the Intergalactic Void between the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies in 44.52 years to reach Earth.

Do to the Wraith Race's habit to feed on humans, they would have to carry over a million humans to feed on during the Travel between the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies; to the wraith race it was to much trouble to travel the Intergalactic void unless their Interstellar hyperdive was upgraded to Intergalactic for them to make the trip across the intergalactic void to Earth in 12 days with brief pauses to their hyperdive for their ship(s) to recover from radiation from their upgraded Intergalactic hyperdive.

The Travelers(a ship travel race of Humans that are a use to living in Space):

*Traveler Interstellar hyperdive technology is a little slower than the Ancient Interstellar Hyperdive technology. A traveler interstellar hyperdive can a ship 264.955 light years per day. The traveler interstellar hyperdive can a ship 125.68 days(4 months, 3 days, and almost 16 hours) to travel across the Pegasus Galaxy. However the traveler Interstellar hyper-dive could take a ship across the Intergalactic Void between the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies in 31.02 years to reach Earth.


	2. Drone shortage and a Radical solution

Drone shortage and a Radical solution

Date March 21, 2008

It has been week sense the battle against the replicators and all the Aurora-class battleships under the Atlantis expedition's control have arrived above Răsărit. sense the battle Colonel Carter and the Rest of the Leading Scientist and engineers have been studying a few Aurora-class Battleships designs. they wanted to found out how many drones an Aurora Class Battleship can carry, how many Jumper bays the ships has and how many Jumpers an Aurora-class Battleships can carry. they found that the ship is 3,250 meters in length, and 750 meters in height/depth. The ship has Sublight engines and Ancient Interstellar Hyperdrive.

The ship primary power source is a ZPM to power mostly the Drone Weapons, the Ships shields and other systems. The ship has auxiliary power source a Naquadah generator that can provide enough power to the ship's hyperdrive to travel in hyperspace and power its shield generator to create powerful shields but not as strong as when it's powered by a ZMP but can't power the ship Drone Weapons; to use the ships Drone weapons they would have to sacrifice power to their Shield generator _(the Shield Generator took nearly as much power to generate extreme powerful shields)_ and other non Essential systems because the Drone weapons need massive amounts of power to operate. the Naquadah generator would take over as the ships Primary power source if the follow events happen: there is no ZMP aboard the ship to power it, the ZMP is Drained of it's Power, or if the ZMP generator was shut down for repairs or is damaged during battle and stopped somehow not give the Ship Power to power the Shield generator to generate shields to protect the Ship from being damaged in battle with the Wraith and is being Repaired.

the ship defenses is a Lantean shield generator to create powerful shields to protect the ship from enemy capital ship fire. the ship has a Lantean sensor array with short range senors that can scan a 25,000 meters radius around the ship, long range senors to scan a light year in radius around the ship to scan for friendly or hostile ships. the ships targeting systems are mentally control to those personal that have the ATA gene. the ships Control systems are Auxiliary bridge Control and chair Control consoles. the ships Navigation system is a Lantean star map to find their location in the galaxy. the ships has an armament of 1,500 drones to fire at an enemy capital ship _._ the ship has 7 moderately sized Puddle Jumper bays and can carry a complement of 21 Puddle Jumpers. the ship can have a Minimum crew of 1 and a maximum crew of 464 crew members to maintain the systems of the ship, it can up to 1,723 passengers to transport them to other planets. the ships has Stasis pods inside the wall of the ships to have as emergency life support if the ship took heavy damage and Self-destruct to destroy the ship if there were no other options in battle.

Colonel Samantha Carter called for and conference with all leading Military officers, scientists, and engineers in Atlantis. A conference ground 8 people entered the conference room. _(the Group is made up of Lt. Colonel Sheppard, Major Even Lorne, Teyla, Dr. Rodney McKay and Dr. Zelenka, 2 of their follow scientists and 2 of their leading engineers)_ Samantha Carter "Thank all for coming, please have a seat(they all took they seats). Now to business, how are we going to solve the Drone supply problem abroad the Aurora-Class Battleships, I'm a little Troubled. I mean how are we going to solve the problem that some of the Aurora-class ships have little to none Drones abroad them. For example one warship has only about 375 Drones left in its armory, here's another that has no drones."

Rodney and Zelenka looked at each other and they both knocked they heads slightly and agreed to tell Carter about their Idea to help with the Drone weapon shortage. McKay "we may have an Idea, Carter." Sheppard "All right guys what crazy idea is going in your heads." Carter "Let's heard it guys." McKay "Well we could use the Human-Form Replicator Machine to create some construction Replicators with information from the Ancient database to begin produce of producing more Drones and possible to create ZPM's for us to use to our war against the wraith and power Atlantis and maybe to have ZMP's to power the Aurora-class Battleships drone weapons and shields for them to last long against wraith hive ships." Carter "No way McKay, its to dangerous." Sheppard "I, agree with Carter you are crazy."

Zelenka "look we aren't advanced enough to produce Drones or create ZMP's on our own yet, so I hate to admit but we need some Replicators to help us Produce Drones to use against the Wraith." Carter "that maybe but I don't want to risk the change of us recreating a Replicator threat for us to deal with." McKay "Carter, Sheppard from what I know from our technology is that even though we have Missiles, Beam weapons, and Railguns on our ships they are still not enough, because our missiles can but intersected by Wraith Darts and shoot; our Beaming weapons are in between they can do light damage to a wraith Hive ship or Heavy damage depending on where we hit them; Finally our Railguns can take on the Wraith Darts but they can't do much damage to a Wraith Hive ship. however an Aurora-class Battleship like say the Orion destroyed a Wraith hive ship with little difficult with its Drone weapons, during the battle of the Pegasus-Milky Way Galactic void."

Zelenka "that's a matter of opinion, Rodney." McKay "My point is that the Orion was able to take out a whole Wraith hive ship before being destroyed by the other hive." Carter "Alright McKay you have my Permission to create some Replicators to help in begin producing Drones for Atlantis and our Aurora-class battleships to fight the wraith and to have continent Supply of Drones; but McKay I don't want these Human replicators resistance to certain Anti-Replicator technology and I don't want them to have the ability to self-replication except for if they hurt themselves for them to repair themselves. Major Lorne you are to oversee all of McKay's and Zelenka Project that Involve the creating human Form Replicators." Lorne "Yes. ma'am."

Carter "now to other business, Sheppard as you and I know that we are the only senior Military officers of the Atlantis Explanation, I'm transferring you from owner leading Explanation Flag team and making you the Commanding military officer of our Atlantis Fleet to help lead the fleet in the defend of Atlantis and to organize our fleet into taking on the Wraith factions." Sheppard "who would lead my team?" Carter "I'm having Major Lorne take you place as the Commanding officer of our leading explanation team."

After the conference McKay and Zelenka began to create some Human form replicators to begin produce of producing drone to fight the wraith and defend Atlantis. In 3 days McKay and Zelenka created over 40 Human replicators to begin production of drones. McKay ask carter if they can take the human form replicator off world for them to have more room to begin producing drones. Crater Granted McKay request and McKay select M4S-215 _(_ _a Planet 505 light years away from Atlantis and is uninhabited by humans._ _)_ Carter ordered a squad of marines to take on the Planet with the Replicators to make sure that they stay in line. as soon as the replicators were on the planet they began to build a massive Drone production facility to begin production of Drones. the leader of the Replicators: Marcos said that it would take 3 months for them to build the Drone production facility and begin produce of the drone weapons.

As for Lt. Colonel John Sheppard he decided to have 2 Aurora-class Battleships that he named: the Elizabeth Weir in honor of her memory and Marshall Sumner in the honor of his former Commanding Officer that was killed by the Wraith to be the Defense fleet of Atlantis. He ordered 2 Aurora-class Battleships named Taranis and Pegasus to M4S-215 to be the defend fleet of Atlantis Drone Producing planet. the remaining Aurora-class battleships: Saint Paul, Dawn, Deliverance, Athos, Doranda, and Sateda were sent on scouting mission into the Pegasus galaxy to spy on wraith hive ship movements.

* * *

Date: March 29, 2008

the Atlantis expedition leader Colonel Samantha Carter asks the I.O.A. for some miners to help their Human-form-Replicator Construction workers to mine for Iron ore and other materials to help them construction their Drone Production facility to begin produce of Drone weapons. The I.O.A. responded and sent thought their Intergalactic gate bridge: 240 mining personnel, 48 New Military personnel, 11 engineer personnel, 9 Medical personnel, and 3 science Personnel for a total of 311 New Personnel adding to the Atlantis expedition for a total of 462 expedition members in the Atlantis Expedition. They sent over 75 tons of building materials and Mining and construction equipment thought the intergalactic gate bridge to help the Expedition build their Drone production facility on M4S-215 and may to build some other Research or Military Bases in the Pegasus Galaxy. They sent the Daedalus and Apollo sent back to Atlantis with more Mining Equipment for the miners to begin mining for resources in the Pegasus Galaxy; along with over 700 tons of construction materials and construction equipment both to Atlantis and M4S-215 were they were well underway in building their Drone production facility. Colonel Carter Sent ½ of the Miners along with mining and construction equipment to M4S-215 to build the Drone Production Facility.


	3. New Leaders and Expansion

New Leaders and Expansion

Date August 12, 2008

5 months have past sense the Atlantis Explanation began to construction on their Drone production Facility on M4S-215 and is finally finished and have began to produce drones and have provide over 17,500 drones weapons for the Atlantis expedition and their Fleet to fight the Wraith. they have replenished the Atlantis Fleet drone armory's and are now full armed to fight the Wraith factions.

 _The following is a Flashback of what has happen after the 3 month construct of the Drone production Facility and the what some events that happen during a 3 month time Period._

3 Months ago, May 12, 2008

over the last 5 months the I.O.A. have read the Reports from the Atlantis Expedition and decided to send more resources and manpower to help the Atlantis Expedition in their war against the Wraith and to have begin assemble a fleet to take on the Wraith Factions. They sent though the Intergalactic gate bridge and from their Fleet of BC-304's 11,200 military personnel _(Air Force, Army, Marines, and Navy)_ , 2,800 Civilian personnel to help maintain their military forces; 1,230 mining personnel to help the Expedition more mining resources to provide resources to build ships, 627 Engineering personnel to help with expedition build equipment they need, 451 Medical personnel and 163 Science personnel _(Physicist, biologist etc..)._ The I.O.A. sent though the intergalactic gate Bridge and their fleet of BC-304's over 5,000 tons of supplies, Building materials and equipment for the Atlantis Expedition to use to build off world base or even in time build shipyards to produce warships to fight the wraith factions. The I.O.A. sent 4 New command military officers and a new leader. The Atlantis Expedition now has a total of 16,934 expedition members.

The New Leader of the Atlantis Expedition is Former I.O.A. representative Richard Woolsey. Richard Woolsey offered Colonel Samantha Carter to stay at Atlantis to serve as one of his Senior Military officers along with 5 New military officers that I.O.A. send with him. The 5 New Military officers were Newly Promoted Brigadier General of the air force, General Steven Caldwell; Brigadier General of the British Army, General Alex Michelson and his 2nd in command Colonel Ronald Le-May; Lt. Colonel Army Richardson of the Marines, and finally Rear Admiral(lower half), Admiral Elizabeth Wright of the U.S. Navy.

The I.O.A. sent the Daedalus, Apollo, and the Sun Tuz their newest ship to deliver F-302 fighters to defend the Atlantis Expedition from a wraith attack, bring more expedition members and supplies for the Expedition. (Each ship made 4 trips back and forth from Earth to Atlantis, to delivered 16 F-302 fighters, 350 tons of supplies and transported 134 new expedition members each time the traveled from Earth to Atlantis.) they brought a total of 192 F-302 fighters, 4,200 tons tons of supplies, Building materials and equipment for the Atlantis Expedition to use and 1,608 new expedition members that their BC-304 fleet transported from Earth to Atlantis Expedition decided to use a stealth mode generator to cloak the Military base if it was detected by the Wraith. The I.O.A. has given the Atlantis Expedition an Asgard Shield Generator to protect the military base from enemy bombardment.

the Atlantis Military began give the Wraith Faction Code names for them instead of Just calling them the Wraith Factions. they saw from Atlantis long Range senors or L.R. senors _(the L.R. senors can scan_ _a perimeter_ _diameter of 11,100 light years 1/3 of the Pegasus Galaxy.)_ , read Intelligence reports, and spy mission reports done by their Fleet at there are 13 Wraith Factions in the Pegasus Galaxy with their own fleets ranging from as large as 13-18 Hive ships with 22-27 cruisers to as small as 2-6 hive ships and 3-9 cruisers. The names that the Atlantis military give the Wraith Factions are: Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Oscar, Zulu, Mike, Foxtrot, Victor, Sierra, Omega, Tango, Juliet, and Serenity.

Atlantis found out from their long range Senors, Intelligence reports, and spy missions done by their Fleet that are 150 Wraith Hive ships, 225 Wraith Cruisers in the Pegasus Galaxy. they saw that the Wraith Faction's have territory's ranging from 5,500 light years in some areas with the larger Factions to 750 light years in some areas for the smaller Wraith Factions, across the Pegasus Galaxy 33,300 light years Territory. _(This is my Size of the Pegasus Galaxy.)_

2 ½ months ago, May 26, 2008

Richard Woolsey's first order of Business was that he made General Alex Michelson as his Military Commander and chief of all Planetary bases either Military or Research on Rasarit and in the Pegasus Galaxy; along with his 2nd in command French Marine Colonel Ronald Le-May as the commanding officer of the Defense Military forces on Atlantis and on the Rasarit mainland. He relieved Lt. Colonel Sheppard of his post as the Commanding officer of the Atlantis Fleet and put Admiral Elizabeth Wright as the New Commanding officer of the Atlantis fleet; along with one of the Atlantis Expedition best Aurora-class battleship captain's: Captain Arnold Smith of the Atlanta as her 2nd in command. He made General Steven Caldwell as his Military Commander and chief of all Air forces and Air bases on Rasarit and off world bases elsewhere in the Pegasus Galaxy; along with his 2nd in command Colonel Samantha Carter as the commanding officer of the Air Defense forces on Atlantis and on the Rasarit mainland.

Woolsey made Lt. Colonel Sheppard the Military Commander and chief of all on and off world Expedition Teams in the Pegasus Galaxy. Sheppard relieved Major Lorne as the Commander of the Atlantis Leading on and off world expedition team _(made up of Dr. McKay, Teyla and Ronnon)_ and Major Evan Lorne his 2nd in command of all Atlantis on and off world expedition teams and returned him to his old expedition team.

Admiral Wright, General Steven Caldwell, Colonel Carter, and Lt. colonel Sheppard decided to reorganized the Atlantis fleet crew. the Atlantis fleet has skeleton crews aboard their ships due to number of personal the Atlantis Expedition has available. the fleet had originally had a total of 30 crew members aboard their ships to maintain systems aboard ships, now the fleet has 4,640 Personal to maintain the systems of the Aurora-class battleships.

Richard Woolsey called a Conference of all Senior military personal and Scientists and engineers. they walked into the conference room and took their seats. Woolsey "Thank for coming, Now to Business I understand that Altantis Expedition have created and are using Human Form Replicators to help build a drone facility at M4S-215." Carter "That's correct Mr. Woolsey, McKay has createdover 40 Replicators to help build the Facility and are already begin to massive produce Drone weapons for us to use." Woolsey "Dr. McKay, tell me are these Human-Form construction work Replicators immune to certain Anti-Replicator technology?, if so how are we going to stop them if they get out of control." McKay "Mr. Woolsey, before a began to create the Replicators I was ordered by Colonel Carter to not make them immune to certain Anti-Replicator Technology. I also removed from their programming most the code of aggression. I still left the Replicators the opinion of protect themselves from physically harm like if a Human tried to attack them with they fist."

Woolsey "Very Well Dr. McKay, Now than I'm ordered all Human form Replicators along with some of our engineers to begin making ZMP's and to start construction on a massive shipyard at M4S-215 for our fleet of Aurora-class Battleships to use to Repair any damage done to them though battles with the Wraith Factions or from accidents aboard them. I also hope that we soon came begin produce of producing more Aurora-Class Battleships to battle the Wraith Factions." McKay "I will make more Replicator Construction workers to help speed up the Construction of the Massive Shipyard." Woolsey "Very Well Dr. McKay, you and Zelenka well made more Replicators with Major Lorne's supervision." McKay "Yes, Mr. woolsey."

Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka have created over 2,000 human-form replicator construction workers and programmed them go to M4S-215 and either go help in the Production of Drone weapons and to create ZMP's. Over the next few weeks the human-form replicator construction workers have created 16 ZMP's in a month and 3 days. They send 3 ZMP's to power the city of Atlantis, 10 Aurora-class Battleships, 1 to power the Drone Facility to produce drone weapons and the massive shipyard, 1 to power the weapons platform and others. They give the people of M7G-677 the lasted ZMP to replace the one that was nearly depleted that powered the E.M.P field generator to disable wraith technology. Now with the E.M.P generator full restored and powered by a new ZMP produced an E.M.P field that covers 3 continents _(one continent about size of Australia, another the size North America, and the last continent about the size of Asia)_ ½ planet and can last 2,000 years until the ZMP needed to but replaced.

11 days ago, August 1, 2008

Richard Woolsey ordered his military personnel to take an upgraded Aurora-class Battleship with an Ancient Intergalactic hyperdive to find the Aurora-class Battleship Tria(from the return Part I) in the Intergalactic Void to Repair its Intergalactic Hyperdive and give it a ZMP to go were the Intergalactic Gate bridge Midway station is to use it as Raw building materials along with some help from the I.O.A. providing the remaining of Raw materials to expand the midway station to be become a Midway Intergalactic gate bridge outpost between the Milky way and the Pegasus Galaxies.

The Atlantis expedition military personnel decided to the upgrade Aurora-class battleship: the Atlanta. They sent the Atlanta to begin searching for the Tria. The ship would have 10 engineers and scientists along with 500 human-form replicator Construction workers as passengers to travel to the Intergalactic gate bridge Midway station to begin transform the Intergalactic Gate bridge midway station. It took the Atlanta 2 weeks to find the Tria, it was 1.505 million light years away Atlantis and begin to Repair the Tria. The Repairs on the Tria took 3 days and Tria headed to the Intergalactic Midway station.

The human-form replicator leader Marcos said that it was take 6 months of around the clock construction to have the New expand Intergalactic gate bridge midway station completed and ready for service. they began to transform the station into a Midway Intergalactic gate bridge outpost between the Milky way and the Pegasus Galaxies by using the Tria as Raw building materials.

* * *

 _Present day_

Admiral Wright ordered all ships not a defense assigns _(like above Răsărit were Atlantis is or M4S-215 from a wraith attack.)_ to going in groups of 2 Battleships and defend 3 planets that Atlantis sees on their long range senors 5 Hive ships and 2 cruisers from the Oscar, Mike and Alpha Factions are heading for to them to cull. The Planets M3R-112 which is 250 light years way from Răsărit, M4S-220 which is 325 light years way from Răsărit, and M3T-015 which is 175 light years way from Răsărit. The Saint Paul and Pegasus were ordered to M3T-105 that has 2 hive ships heading for the planet to cull and resupply _(meaning take Humans back to their Hive ships for them feed to on.)_. The Elizabeth Weir and Taranis were ordered to M3R-112 that has a hive ship with 2 cruisers heading for the planet to cull and resupply. The Marshall Sumner and Doranda were ordered to M4S-256 that has 2 hive ships heading for the planet to cull and resupply.

The saint Paul and Pegasus arrived at M3T-105 about 10 minutes before Alpha Faction fleet would arrive to begin culling the Planet. Lieutenant Jose Daniels(Tactical officer and drone weapons operator) abroad the Pegasus, the Command ship of this small fleet. Lieutenant Daniels to his Captain "Captain we have the Alpha Faction fleet come out of hyperspace." Captain Cui Feng " Battle stations, Raise shields, and have all Drone weapons Ready to Fire. Lieutenant contact Captain Andy Artair of the Saint Paul to do the same." Lieutenant Daniels "Yes, Ma'am."

The two fleet had a Battle that last for 2 hours and ending with the Atlantis fleet victorious and the Alpha Faction Fleet destroyed. the Atlantis fleet took heavy damage to their ships shields from the massive amount of wraith darts that the hive ships launched. The Darts were able to drain 75% of their Shield strength and cause light damage before they were destroyed by the ship Drone weapons.(the Drones weapons can be used for shooting down Wraith Darts but they are mainly a ship-to-ship weapon not an Anti-space-fighter system) The Atlantis fleet check their amount of drone weapons in the ship's armory's and found that they used 75% of their Drones. Captain Cui Feng ordered her fleet to M4S-215 to resupply their armory of drone weapons for the next Battle with the Wraith Factions.

The Elizabeth Weir and Taranis arrived at M3R-112 about 10 minutes late and saw that the Oscar Faction fleet began to cull the Planet. Lieutenant Daniel Francisco (Tactical officer and drone weapons operator) abroad the Elizabeth Weir, the Command ship of this small fleet. Lieutenant Francisco to his Captain "Captain we have enemy Hive ship, cruisers and enemy fighters coming to us." Captain Matthew West" Battle stations, Raise shields, and have all Drone weapons Ready to Fire! Lieutenant contact Captain John Andrew of the Taranis to do the same." Lieutenant Francisco "Yes, Sir."

The two fleet had a Battle that last for 3 hours and ending with the Atlantis fleet victorious and the Oscar Faction Fleet destroyed. the Atlantis fleet took no damage to their ships but their shields were moderately Drained from the massive amount of wraith darts that the hive ships launched. The Darts were able to drain 53% of their ships Shield strength before they were destroyed by the ship Drone weapons. The Atlantis fleet check their amount of drone weapons in the ship's armory's and found that they used 90% of their Drones. Captain Matthew west ordered his fleet to M47-225 to resupply their armory of drone weapons for the next Battle with the Wraith Factions.

The Marshall Sumner and Doranda arrived at M4S-256 just as the Mike Faction fleet began to cull the Planet. Lieutenant Mark Thomas (Tactical officer and drone weapons operator) abroad the Doranda, the Command ship of this small fleet. Lieutenant Thomas to his Captain "Captain we have enemy Hive ships and enemy fighters coming to us." Captain Akilina Gavrill _(Russian)_ " Battle stations, Raise shields, and have all Drone weapons Ready to Fire! Lieutenant contact Captain Olivia Samuel of the Taranis to do the same." Lieutenant Thomas "Yes, Sir."

The two fleet had a Battle that last for 4 hours and ending with the Atlantis fleet victorious and the Mike Faction Fleet destroyed. the Atlantis fleet took heavy damage to their shields from the massive amount of wraith darts that the hive ships launched. The Darts were able to drain over 85% of their ships Shield strength before they were destroyed by the ship Drone weapons. The Atlantis fleet check their amount of drone weapons in the ship's armory's and found that they used 80% of their Drones. Captain Matthew west ordered his fleet to M4S-215 to resupply their armory of drone weapons for the next Battle with the Wraith Factions.

the Atlantis Military decided to begin use their Fleet to patrol a perimeter spread 1,500 light years in diameter around Răsărit until their fleet was build up more to defend a larger area of the Pegasus Galaxy to protect Planets with Human populations within a larger perimeter to defend my planets from any Wraith Faction cullings. _(within their 1,500 light year Perimeter there are around 25 inhabitable planets with human populations ranging from 15,000 to 80,000 people living on the Planets and 7 other planets with no inhabits and could become possible Military bases, Research facilities or Maybe Military academies to train small groups of people that wanted to strike back at the Wraith.)_


	4. A Rising Threat: Omega Faction

A Rising threat: Omega Faction

Date: September 12, 2008

For the past few Weeks, the Atlantis expedition have being building and have Finished construction of the Military base on Răsărit's nearest Continent to give the non Military personal some relief from all the Military presence on Atlantis. Richard Woolsey called in Colonel Carter into his Office to talk about the Military Base. Woolsey "Colonel Carter, I have a Question about the Military Base, how many people can the base support continually?" Carter "the base can have a continually support of 8,400 personal." Woolsey "Amazing so we will have a Military base on the continent nearest to us besides on Atlantis." They transported 3/4 about the Military personal, 84 Scientists, 125 medical Personal, 42 engineers along with 200 Human form Replicator construction workers to help in repairs and build equipment that the Military base personal needed on the planet's Nearest continent. they transferred 3/4 of their F-302 fighter's to their mainland Military base.

For over a Month the Atlantis expedition has being using their long Range senors or L.R. senors to track wraith faction fleet movements from afar. they have been seeing a Massive fleet of 25 Wraith hive ships and 37 from a wraith fraction: Omega Faction that was head to 2 other factions: Alpha Faction and Charlie Faction main fleet of Hive ships and cruisers. Alpha and Charlie have fleet made up a total of 21 hive ships and 32 cruisers from the spy missions from their fleet. Atlantis little to no intelligence on the Omega faction. the only Intelligence the got is that the Omega faction is massive and can take on most of the wraith factions in the Pegasus galaxy.

 _the Alpha Faction is one the most powerful Wraith faction's in the Pegasus Galaxy. they a territory spread across 5,050 light years and has a fleet size of around 12 hive ships, and 18 cruisers. the Charlie Faction is one of the mildly powerful Wraith faction's in the Pegasus Galaxy. they a territory spread across 2,175 light years and has a fleet size of 9 hive ships, and 14 cruisers._

Richard Woolsey called a Conference of all senior Military officers to talk about the raising threat of the Omega Faction. All senior military officers walked into the conference room and took their seats. Woolsey:"Thank for coming, Now to business as you all known owner Intel on the Omega Faction is very limited. _(he turned to the TV screen behind him and turned in on.)_ As far as we can tell the Omega Faction has sent a Fleet to attack the Alpha and Charlie Factions. I would like to sent one of our ships just out of wraith senor range to watch the Battle between this 3 Factions that going to happen a little more than 4 days. Admiral Wright do we have any ships within a 4 day range of the 3 factions."

Admiral Wright "Yes, Mr. Woolsey, _(she get up from her chair and choose the remote a press a button showing their ships locations.)_ as you see we have one ship in a 4 day traveling range: the Dawn that's on a spying mission to get more detailed information on Wraith Faction Fleet movements." Woolsey "Contact the Dawn and order them that as of Now that they are to cancel their spy mission and head to the Battle area were the Alpha, Omega, and charlie faction are going to crash." Admiral Wright "yes, sir." Woolesy"thank you now I have one more request Admiral wright. I want all of our Aurora-class battleships that aren't on defense assigns to protect our Planets to go spying missions to search for Omega Faction base of operations." Admiral Wright "Yes, sir."

Atlantis sent out 7 of the warships to try to find the main base of operations. Atlantis sent the Dawn that was close by and was a spy mission to see the battle to see how would win. it took the dawn 4 days to arrive just outside Wraith senor range at the Battle area to see the battle between the Alpha, Omega, and charlie faction clash. The 3 factions began a massive battle that lasted for 1 ½ days and ending with the Omega's fleet victorious by they lost 23 hive ships and 35 cruisers with the rest of their fleet taking heavy damage. Alpha and Charlie Factions fleets were destroyed and with Omega Faction gain all their Territories expansion their territory spread across 8,575 light years. within a Few Hours the Omega Faction sent a reinforcement fleet of 11 hive ships to help reinforce the territory.

As the spy missions continue Atlantis found out from the aurora-class Battleship: Marshall Sumner that an area of the Pegasus galaxy about 15,000 light years away from Răsărit, spread across 1,050 light years that there are massive amount of Hive ships: over 50 hive ships and 75 cruisers maybe more (the Atlantis fleet came out a light year out of Wraith senor range to not detected). they though that the this could be the Territory of the Omega Faction. Sadly the Marshall Sumner was detected by the Omega Faction from got little to close for a minute. the Omega faction sent 2 Wraith hive ships with 3 support cruisers to destroy them. the Wraith Fleet came out of hyper space and began their attack. Lieutenant Josef Matthews _(h_ _er_ _is the Tactical officer and drone weapons operator)_ "Captain I am detect 5 Wraith ships 10,000 meters and closing fast." Captain Laura Cadman _(the commanding officer of the Marshall Sumner.)_ "Raise shields and launch drones went the Wraith hive ships and cruisers are in range." Lieutenant Matthews "Yes, Captain."

Cadman wanted use the drone weapons as cover fire and to due as much damage to the Omega faction Fleet attacking them and retreat from the area. they were able to destroy one wraith hive ship and 2 cruisers and cause moderate damage to the remaining Omega Faction Fleet, the Marshall Sumner shields were heavily drained before retreating. the Marshall Sumner headed to M4S-215 to reload their armory of Drones from use all of them and to let their shields to full recharge after the attack of the Omega Faction attack Fleet.

 _Somewhere else in the Pegasus Galaxy on a planet that has a Massive structure.._

A wraith Queen was walking down one of the Hallways and enter into a chamber were her loyal commander was operation a control console. Wraith Queen "how comes the clone of my warriors commander?" Commander "Very well my Queen, you are having more and more Warriors being produced each today." Wraith Queen "Very well the battle of this those 2 Factions and new Territory, Nothing will stay in my way, not even Atlantis of their Fleet. (she than turned her head to compartment in the Room and look in, Revealing to be 3 ZMP's.) Tell me again Commander how we acquired these ZPM's again." wraith commander "we got them from the Replicator Home world before it was destroyed by the Lanteans."

* * *

 _the following is a Flashback_

The Origin of the Omega Faction began towards the end of the Battle of Asuras or M2R-277 with the wraith commander(Todd) that was helping Dr. McKay destroy the Replicators having his own Agenda. Wraith Underling "the Replicator ships have cease firing, the human's plan worked." Commander Todd "get a me status of the darts." Wraith Underling" Darts Approaching Replicator City." the underling then looked at his console to this the state of the Replicator planet and sees that the Replicator matter is sinking into the planets surface. Wraith Underling "Replicator Matters is sinking into the Planet, we don't have much time." he liked again and saw that the Planet is become unstable. Wraith Underling " the Replicator Planet is become unstable, Commander we much Jump to hyper Space." Commander Todd "Not until I get what I came for." the Wraith underling took at his Console and saw the wraith darts are on their way back to the hive ship. Wraith Underling "Darts are on approach (dart entered the hive ship), we have them."

The Wraith Underling went down to the dart bay to were the Dart unloaded their cargo and brought one bag of the valuable prizes from the Replicator City up to the Bridge. Wraith Underling "I have the re-materialize Cargo from the Darts." the Wraith Commander opened the bag and revealed them to ZMP's, commander Todd "Now we have what need to continue owner mission." he said that while holding the a ZMP.

5 days after the Battle of Asuras and Todd his planned to use the ZMP's his captured to take them to a top secret wraith clone facility to began using it to create a New Wraith army and Fleet to wipe out the other Wraith Faction. however the Wraith Underling had secretly revealed Todd plans to other Hive ship and have just exited Hyperspace and began to open fire on Todd hive ship. Both ships fought for 25 minutes and end with Todd hive ship taking heavy damage and with them losings main weapons and with the other hive ship send darts to with wraith boarding parties and made their to their Bridge and the wraith underling revealing that have ally himself with the Enemy.

Todd was force to surrender his ship and crew to try to save lives aboard his ship. the queen of the other Hive came board Todd ship and made her way to the bridge to meet with Commander Todd's underling. the queen entered the Bridge and looked at commander Todd underling. Wraith Queen "Hello, Commander(The new promoted Wraith commander knocked his head in respect to her. the Queen then turned she head to Todd) and you must be his former Commander." she went walked up to Todd and feed on him killing him. the Wraith Queen to her New Commander "Download the information about your former commanders plans into return to my ship." Wraith Commander "Yes my Queen." the Wraith Queen to the Rest of her Warriors on the bridge "kill them all leave none alive."

The Queen returned to her ship and to her chamber and ordered her New Commander to her Chamber. the Commander came into her chambers and bowed his head to her. the Wraith Queen " Have you finished getting the Information out of the enemy Hive ship?" Wraith Commander "Yes, my Queen." The wraith Queen "very well destroy the enemy hive, and set course to our Wraith Cloning Facility." Wraith Commander "As you wish my Queen." he left her chamber and went to the Bridge and ordered them to destroy the enemy hive and then set course to the Wraith Cloning Facility.

They Arrived that the Wraith Cloning Facility and began their Work on Beginning to create a New Wraith army and Fleet to wipe out the Other wraith in the Pegasus and crush any others that might stand in their way like Atlantis and their Forces. In just a Few week they have create a New Wraith army of over 800,000 wraith Warriors and fleet of over 50 Hive ships and 75 Cruisers _(with a huge Power boost from the ZMP's the growing of wraith ships speed up Enormously.)_ to take on the other Wraith factions armies and fleets. they have territory spread across 1,050 Light years in the Pegasus by August 25, 2008.

* * *

Wraith Ship information

A Wraith Hive ship is the Wraith factions backbone of their fleet. The Hive ship is a Carrier/Battleship combined type of ship. The ship is 4,500 meters in Length and 1,038.54 meters in Width. The ship has Sublight Engines, Limited Interstellar Hyperdive; 8 Wraith Thrusters and 4 atmospheric Thrusters to land on a planet. The ship has short Range senors to scan a radius of 22,000 meters around the ship; long range senors to scan a radius 7/8 of a light year for friendly or hostile ships. The ships has hibernation pods for the wraith crew to go in Hibernation for long travels across great distances. The ships defenses were only a Regenerative hull to repair battle damage. The ship armament were Energy bank, Energy weapons. The ship can carry a Complement of 576 Wraith darts to defend their ship from enemy attack or to attack an enemy ship and 38 Scout ships as ship-to-ship transports. The ship can have a minimum crew of 1 and maximum crew of 2,404 Crew-members. The ship can hold over 4,800 passengers to land a small invasion army to suppress an Uprising on a planet(s).

A Wraith Cruiser is the Wraith factions escort or Attack cruiser of their fleet. The ship is 1,500 meters in Length and 346.42 meters in Width. The ship has Sublight Engines, Limited interstellar Hyperdive; 8 Wraith Thrusters and 4 atmospheric Thrusters to land on a planet. The ship has short Range senors to scan a radius of 22,000 meters around the ship; long range senors to scan a radius ¾ of a light year for friendly or hostile ships. The ships has hibernation pods for the wraith crew to go in Hibernation for long travels across great distances. The ships defenses were only a Regenerative hull to repair battle damage. The ship armament were Energy weapons. The ship can carry a Complement of 192 Wraith darts and 13 Scout ships. The ship can have a minimum crew of 1 and maximum crew of 801 Crew-members. The ship can hold over 1,600 passengers to land a small invasion army to suppress an Uprising on a planet(s).

A Wraith scout ship is the Wraith factions ship-to-ship transport of their fleet. The ship is 75 meters in Length and 17.32 meters in Width. The ship has Sublight Engines, Limited Interstellar Hyperdive; 2 Wraith Thrusters and 2 atmospheric Thrusters to land on a planet. The ship has short Range senors to scan a radius of 22,000 meters around the ship; long range senors to scan a radius ¾ of a light year for friendly or hostile ships. The ships has hibernation pods for the wraith crew to go in Hibernation for long travels across great distances. The ships defenses were only a Regenerative hull to repair battle damage. The ship armament were Energy weapons. The ship can have a minimum crew of 1 and maximum crew of 32 Crew-members. The ship can hold over 64 passengers.


	5. Upgrades and the Return of Ambrosia city

Upgrades and the Return of Ambrosia city

Date November 20, 2008

6 months have past sense the Atlantis Explanation began to construction on their Shipyard at M4S-215 and have finally finished it and is Operational and ready to make Repairs to any battle damage or Accidental done to any of the Aurora-class battleships in battles with the Wraith Faction or to begin building more Aurora-class battleships to increase the size of the Atlantis fleet to expand and protect more the Pegasus galaxy.

 _The Massive Shipyard at M4S-215 was divided into 2 Sections: the Main Production yards and the Repair yards. The Main production yards section to produce Aurora-class battleships or other ships. The production yard section is large enough to build 12 Aurora-class Battleship at several different stages of construction. The main yard can Produce an Aurora-class battleship each month with 450 human-form replicator or 1,350 Regular(Human) construction workers working around the clock in each section of the main production yards that has an Aurora-class Battleship under construction. The main production yards could have a total of 5,400 Human-form replicator construction workers or 16,200 Regular(human)Construction workers working around the clock._

 _The Repair yards section is large enough to hold 10 Aurora-class Battleships to repair any battle damage or accidental. The repair yards can repair up to 10 aurora-class battleships in different stages of damage from battles with the wraith factions or accidentally with 425 human-form replicator construction workers working around the Clock. The Repair yards of would have a total of 4,250 Human-form replicator or 12,750 Regular(Human)Construction workers working around the clock._

Richard Woolsey called a Conference of all Senior military personal and Scientists and engineers. they walked into the conference room and took their seats. Woolsey "Thank for coming, Now to Business, I have received word that our Shipyard at M4S-215 in finished and ready for service." Admiral Wright "That's correct Mr. Woolsey, The human-Form Replicator construction workers just completed the Shipyard and that it ready for service." Woolsey "that's good to Hear Admiral Wright. Now to other business, Colonel Carter, Dr. McKay, Dr. Zelenka and Major Lorne I want you guys to create as Human-Form Replicator construction workers as possible to begin producing more of owner Aurora-class battleships and to the Drone weapons Facility to increase the Production of Drones. Plus made to begin making more ZMP's to power owner Aurora-class battleships and to begin set up and weapons platform to protect the our shipyard and Drone facility from a wraith attack. oh maybe you guys could improve the defenses of the Aurora-class battleships, maybe use some of the ancient technology to improve owner F-302 fighters to give our Pilots and fighters a high survive rate against Wraith darts. maybe you can find in the Ancient Database other ship designs of Ancient warships to use against the Wraith." Carter "Yes, Sir Mr. Woolsey."

Mr. Woolsey "Now, to other Business Lt. Colonel Sheppard, how many expedition teams do we have?" Sheppard "We have 10 expedition teams making contact with other planets and exploring the Pegasus Galaxy." Woolsey "Trouble the amount of Expedition teams, Sheppard, I want all Air force personal Except for Major Lorne and any Naval personal Currently expedition teams to but transfer to M4S-215 to begin training them in Operating our new Aurora-class Battleships that our Shipyard is going to build." Sheppard "That's nearly half of the expedition teams, who are they going to but replaced with?" Woolsey "Sheppard, you along with General Michelson will chose from the Marines and army troops that we have on Atlantis and on the mainland to Replace the Air force and Navy personal and to made new Teams to expedition the Galaxy and to get more Intel on the Wraith Factions and Genii." General Michelson "Yes, sir."

they began to transfer all the air force and Naval Personal currently in the expedition teams and sent them to M4S-215 to begin Training. General Michelson and Lt. colonel Sheppard decided to increase the number of team members of all current and New Expedition teams. Atlantis now has 30 expedition teams and each team has 12 to 13 team members for a total of 375 team members. the teams made up of Marines, army, some off world members _(Teyla and Ronon)_ , some Scientists _(like Dr. McKay)_ and some combat engineers.

 _3 weeks later, December 10, 2009_

Dr. McKay, Zelenka and other scientists and engineers have created over 9,000 more Human Form Replicator construction workers and sent them to M4S-215. the New Human Replicator construction workers were divided to 3 Sections. The 1st section would go to their shipyard to begin Producing Aurora-class battleships. the 2nd section would go to their Drone Facility to increase production of Drones and to create more ZMP's to power their New Aurora-class battleships that they are building. the 3rd would begin construction on a weapons platform to Protect the planet and to give support for the Fleet above the planet guarding them from Wraith attack.

During the 3 weeks Dr McKay, Dr. Zelenka and some other Scientists and engineers have found an ancient Defense technology inside the Ancient database and began to put inside the Aurora-class battleship designs along with a little Asgard technology added to them. The 1st change they done to the designs was that they have put in for the First time for the Aurora-class, they had 462 Anti-spacecraft Energy Turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or bombers that would attack the enemy if they got to close and 29 missile launch tubes to launch 290 Anti-spacecraft missiles to shoot down enemy fighters. the turrets and anti-spacecraft missiles would also give the Crew aboard the Battleship the ability to focus all their Drone weapons on the main Enemy capital ships. the 2nd change was that they put into the battleship plans the Asgard Beaming Technology to transport crew-members or passengers on and off the ships.

They have redesigned their F-302 fighter design into a hybridization of Tau'ri Technology and Ancient Technology to increase the survival rate of their Pilots. the F-302 fighter would still be the same size but just have a few New systems into it. the 1st would be the installation of a miniature shield generator that could generate shields powerful enough to take the pounding of 4 Wraith Dart energy blasts before failing and making the fighter valuable to enemy fire. 2nd the fighter would have most of the Same engine system but they take out the Rocket engine and replaced it with a miniature Sublight engine (similar to their Capital ships) along with 3 maneuvering thrusters on each wing to give them the ability to move the fighter Left, Right, up or Down in space. the 3rd is that the F-302 weapon systems were upgraded, instead of have 2 mounted Railguns, the fighter now has 2 Miniature wing-mounted energy blast turrets. the fighter has 6 wing-mounted long range Air-to-air missiles to shoot down enemy fighters or bombers.

they have found in the Ancient Database designs of a New ship. Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka named the New Ship the Orion-class scout ship. the Designs showed that the Orion class is 375 meters in length and 75 meters in Height/depth. the Orion class could have a minimal crew of 1 crew-member and a maximum crew of 41 crew-members to maintain the ship's systems. the Orion class engine units are the same as the Aurora-class, the ship has sublight engines and an ancient Hyperdive. the ship is powered by a Naquadah Generators to power it hyperdive, shields, and other systems.

Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka add to the Orion Class Scout ship design 46 Anti-spacecraft Energy Turrets to defend the scout ship from enemy fighters or bombers that would try to destroy them. they added to the Orion-class design Asgard beaming technology to transport people on and off ship to a planet surface, to other ship, or to beam off intruders that might try to board the ship like the wraith.

Admiral Wright ordered all Aurora-class battleships to M4S-215 to be refitted with the Anti-spacecraft Energy Turrets, missile tubes and Asgard beaming technology. He ordered the Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka to create more Human-Form Replicator construction workers and to Program to begin building the Orion Class scout ships at the Shipyard at M4S-215, so that the Atlantis expedition can begin to them in their Fleet to go on Spy missions on the Wraith faction and not risk their Aurora-class battleships from being destroyed by overwhelming numbers of Wraith ships. it would take the M4S-215 shipyard a week to build an Orion Class scout ship each week with 450 Human form Replicator Construction workers working around the Clock _._

* * *

The Return of Ambrosia city

Richard Woolsey was reading an old report from years ago. The Report was about went Lt. Colonel Sheppard and his team founding a planet with a city exactly to Atlantis(the Tower). Richard Woolsey called a Conference of all senior Military officers and leading scientist and engineers to talk about the report that Sheppard and his team give about the Planet that has the Twin city to Atlantis. All senior military officers and leading scientists and engineers walked into the conference room and took their seats.

Woolsey "Thank for coming, Now to business, Lt. Colonel Sheppard I have been reading an old Report of where you and your team found an Ancient city exactly like Atlantis." Sheppard "Yes, sir that's the planet from a former Cruel totalitarian society that we help to overthrow." Woolsey "Very good, Tell Sheppard, can you and Dr. McKay along with a team of Engineers and with a lot of our Human-Form Replicator Construction workers, work on Repairing the massive Damage done to the City by the Wraith over the Millennium." Dr. McKay "Possible, what do you Have in Mind Mr. Woolsey." Woolsey "I want you Dr. McKay to assemble a team of our best engineers with a lot Human-Form Replicator Construction workers to go to M3F-296, get permission from the people to Bring the Twin city of Atlantis back to it's glory." Dr. McKay "Yes, sir." Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka begin to assemble a team of the Expedition's best Engineers that aren't currently on information Engineer assigns and began to create more Human-Form Replicator Construction workers.

1 ½ months later, January 24, 2009

Dr. McKay, Dr. Zelenka and other scientists and engineers have create over 11,000 more human-form replicator construction workers and sent them to M4S-215. The New human-form Replicator construction workers were divided into 3 large groups. The 1st and largest group made up 9,650 Human-form Replicator construction workers to their massive shipyard to begin producing Aurora-class battleships.

Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka sent of 1,000 Human-Form Replicator construction workers to go with the team of Engineers that they chose and went to M3F-296. Richard Woolsey went to M3F-296 to strike a deal with the Leader of the Society. they talked for awhile a finally came to an agreement. the Agreement was that while Atlantis Expedition Engineers and Construction workers are beginning to Restoring their ancestral city that they would take the ATA Gene therapy and would operate the City with a Few of the Atlantis Expedition members to stay at their planet to teach them how to operate the City systems. The people of M3F-296 on their Part of the Agreement said that their people would accept being as Elevation planet in-case Atlantis was attacked and destroyed by the Wraith.

they began to clear away the overgrow trees and amounts of dirt that build up of the years. they clear up and dug up the power generate area of the Area and brought along 3 ZMP's and put them to the ZMP powered generator station. they plugged into central computer at the central tower(only one left standing) to check the damage done to the City. they saw that the city has suffered over 70% war damage done by the Wraith over the Millennium, 20% of the city received damage from cave ins from the City structure not able to support the weight of the dirt and trees that build over the city of the millennium and the rest of the city was still intact but under tons of dirt and trees. after they moved and cleared up all the overgrow tree and dirt that build up over the years they saw all the all the damage by the Wraith and cave ins. they Even found the City's name: Ambrosia. over the next few weeks the Engineers and Replicator construction workers repaired and rebuilding the towers that the Wraith destroyed. they have resupply Ambrosia's drone weapons as well to protect the planet from any wraith attack from space.

The last group was sent to the Drone Production facility on M4S-215 to increase production of Drone weapons and were they were creating more ZMP's to power their current operational Aurora-class battleships; one's that are produced by their Shipyard at M4S-215, and to begin construction on a weapons platform to protect the planet and give support for the fleet above the planet guarding them from a wraith attack.


	6. Expansion II and Genii stronghold

Expansion II and a Genii Stronghold

Date February 2, 2009

It has been over 2 months sense the Atlantis Expedition Shipyard at M4S-215 began to produce more Aurora-class battleships to expand their Fleet to protect more human worlds from the Wraith faction's cullings of their Planets. The Human-form Replicator Construction workers have continued construction of the Weapons Platform that they were Programmed to build and are Now slowly starting to stock up the Weapons Platform with a Supply of Drones. _(The Weapons platform on M4S-215 required over 250,000 Drones and it powered by a ZMP.)_ their Drone Facility as produced over 5.27 million Drone weapons to supply Atlantis, the Fleet, and the Weapon platform on the planet. As for the Shipyard, it has produced 2 Aurora-class battleships: the Răsărit and the Redemption and 8 Orion Class scout ships. The Atlantis Military decided sent all Orion Class Scout ships that produced and ready for service to got on spy missions and to set up 2nd Fleet of Aurora-class battleships to begin in pairs of battleships to begin doing hit and run Patrols on the Wraith Factions and Protecting a Planet here and there from a Wraith Faction cull to Resupply. Within a week the 2nd fleet was able to Protect 3 Planets from being culled but need to resupply their armory's of Drones at M4S-215.

sense the Atlantis Expedition got their 1st Fleet they have destroyed over a total of 12 hive ships, 18 cruisers and 10,368 darts that have entered their Galactic Territorial Perimeter that tried to cull the planets under their protection. the People under their Protect began to say to the Atlantis Expedition teams went they came to visit began to feel safer in the Atlantis expedition's 1,500 light years Galactic Territorial Perimeter.

The newly expanded and redesigned Intergalactic Gate bridge midway station outpost is now completed and ready for service. The station is 4,000 meters in length, 461.89 meters in height/depth and 923.78 meters in width. The station is primary powered by a ZMP and has 6 Naquadah generators as Auxiliary power generators. The station's defenses would be Lantean shield generator and 462 anti-spacecraft energy turrets. The station's sensors were short range and long range _(_ _the Short sensors could scan a 25,000 meter perimeter and the long range were_ _Like the one's on Atlantis, that scan a radius of 11,364 light years around the station)_ for friendly or hostile ships.

The station has Bridge controls, automate gate dialing address system to dial either the Milky way or Pegasus galaxy gates along with a star map of the Pegasus Galaxy to dial any Gate address in the Pegasus galaxy; Chair Controls; some environment ecosystem rooms to produce food for the station to supply itself and a self-destruct program as a last resort. The station has an armament of 1,500 drones to fire at an enemy capital ship along with 29 missile launch tubes to launch 290 missiles anti-spacecraft missiles. The station has a complement of 22 massive fighter hangers, the hanger can hold a total of 110 Puddle Jumpers, 176 F-302's and 4 Orion-class scout ships with Upgraded Intergalactic Hyper-dive. The station can have a minimum crew of 5 and a maximum crew of 1,238 crew-members. The station can hold 2,476 gate travelers traveling from Earth to Atlantis or any were else in the Milky Way or Pegasus galaxies, but no Wraith except if they are necessary.

The I.O.A. decided to give the Atlantis expedition more Manpower and resources though the Newly redesigned Intergalactic Gate bridge Midway station outpost sense their war against the Lucian Alliance is going well in the Milky Way Galaxy to help in their war against the wraith. The I.O.A. sends thought their newly expanded Intergalactic Gate bridge midway station outpost 21,000 military personnel _(Air Force, Army, Marines, and Navy)_ , 5,250 Civilian personnel to help maintain their military forces, 2,876 mining personnel to help the Expedition more mining resources to provide resources to begin supporting themselves in the Pegasus Galaxy and to build ships; 887 Engineering personnel to help with expedition build equipment they need, 884 Medical personnel, 868 Teaching Personnel _(Like teachers and Professors in Literature, language, Math, science, and some military advisers to teach ways of the military, and other fields of study...)_ and 318 Science personnel _(Physicist_ _s, B_ _iologist_ _s, Chemists_ _etc..)_. The Atlantis Expedition now has a total of 49,056 expedition members. The I.O.A. sent though the intergalactic gate Bridge over 15,000 tons of supplies, Building materials and equipment for the Atlantis Expedition to use to build off world base or even in time build shipyards to produce warships to fight the wraith factions.

Richard Woolsey promoted Brigadier General of the army Alex Michelson to the rank of Major General of the Army to have more space in the Army in the Atlantis Expedition and rest of their military base across the galaxy and for the new the Recruits that they are being training in their Military Academies. Major General Alex Michelson promoted Army Colonel Ronald Le-May to the rank of Brigadier general of the Army and made him his 2nd in command. Brigadier General Ronald Le-May promoted Lt. Colonel Amy Richardson to the Rank of Colonel of the Marine Corps.

Richard Woolsey promoted Rear Admiral(lower half), Admiral Elizabeth Wright to the Rank of Rear Admiral(Upper Half). Admiral Wright Promoted one of her best Aurora-class battleship captain's: Captain Arnold Smith of the Atlanta to the Rank of Rear Admiral(Lower half) to him being one of her most experienced officers in Pegasus Galaxy dealing and surviving battles with the Wraith faction's.

Richard Woolsey Promoted Brigadier General of the air force Steven Caldwell to the rank of Major General of the Air force to have more space in the Air forces in the Atlantis Expedition and rest of their military base across the galaxy and for the new the Recruits that they are being training in their Military Academies. Major General Caldwell promoted Colonel Samantha Carter to the Rank of Brigadier General of the air force and made her his 2nd in command and along with himself as being the most experienced military officers in dealing with the Wraith and of the leading Military Commanders of all Air forces and Air bases on Rasarit and off world bases elsewhere in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Brigadier General Carter promoted Lt. Colonel John Sheppard to the Rank of Colonel of the air force and relieved himself his old Position and give him her old position as the commanding officer of the Air Defense forces on Atlantis and on the Rasarit mainland. Colonel Sheppard promoted major Evan Lorne to the Rank of Lt. Colonel of the air force and give him his old position as the commanding officer all on and off world Expedition teams. Lt. Colonel Evan Lorne promoted Captain Diana Veromika _(Russian)_ to the rank of Major and 2nd in command and give him his old position as the commanding officer of the leading Expedition team.

Richard Woolsey called a Conference of all Senior military personal to talk about the future of the Pegasus Galaxy and the coming full war against the wraith Factions. they walked into the conference room and took their seats. Woolsey "Thank for coming, Now to Business, General Alex Michelson I have a Question about the Military base on the mainland, can the Base be used for training New Recruits?" Michelson "It can, why what idea are you thinking about the Military base on the Mainland for?" Woolsey "The idea I have to for to begin Recruiting people from this galaxy and train them to use our weapons and to become Crew members, Pilots, Medics, and Troops." Michelson "so you wanted us to begin Training people of this galaxy on how to use our weapons and equipment?" Woolsey "Yes, with Earth being so faraway and Knowing that the I.O.A will only sent limited Supplies and manpower to help us in the Pegasus Galaxy. We need to start Supporting ourselves and begin Forming a Galactic Government with a Strong Military forces to stand up to the Wraith Factions."

Admiral Wright "hold on, did you say a Galactic Government, Mr. Woolsey?" Woolsey pull out a holder and opened it." Yes Admiral Wright, this here is a charter that the I.O.A. secret give to me and to use it went the time is Right. I Think the time is right with our shipyard at M4S-215 under construction and will soon be ready to produce more Aurora-class battleships to fight the wraith Factions. I would like to try to get some of the Leaders of the Planets our protective territorial perimeter the Pegasus to sign the Charter to begin forming a Galactic government and agree to us help them protect them world and other world in the Galaxy from the Wraith and help them join us in our fight and stand together against the Wraith."

General Michelson "Alright how are we going to do these?" Woolesy "I want you my Senior Military advisers and officers to began sent some recruiters to some of the worlds within our protective territorial perimeter to recruit people that want to fight the Wraith and protect their friends and family. I want us to begin to train to be crew members of the new Aurora-class Battleships, pilots for our F-302 Fighters and Puddle Jumpers, or become troops to fight the Wraith on the Ground with being afraid of the Wraith." Admiral Wright "Yes, sir, _(she opened up a folder with the fleets present assigns to see she can spare to go on Recruiting Missions with the Recruiters.)_ I organize some of our ships to transport and travel with them to other planets and Land on the Planet to begin Recruiting people that want to fight the Wraith. I will spent the Elizabeth Weir, Deliverance, Athos, Pegasus, and the Sateda ."

Woolsey "why not Just us the Stargate?" Carter "Because, Mr. Woolsey we don't want any Wraith Worshipers coming thought the Stargate to get the Gate address of the where Atlantis is or has a sub-space transmitter to transmit the location of Atlantis to the Wraith." Admiral Wright "Well put General Carter. Mr. Woolsey, we don't want Wraith to know where we are yet because right now we don't yet have enough ships to defend against a Full scale assault that the Wraith faction's will being if they find out where we are in the Pegasus galaxy."

Woolsey "Very, well now onto other business. Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka how many human form Replicator Construction workers have you guys build and are working at M4S-215 and the Military Base on the Mainland." Dr. McKay "We have created over a total of 4,000 human Form Replicator construction workers, working at M4S-215 and the Military Base. Mr. Woolsey if you want us to create more Human Form Replicators we need more of the Human-Form Replicator Machines to create more faster."

Woolsey "I am and very well if you need to create more of the Human-Form Replicator Machine, then go head and constructed no more than 2 Human-Form Replicator Machines under Major Lorne 's oversee to provide security if the replicators try to seriously hurt someone. McKay I want you to choose 2 uninhabited planets within our territorial Perimeter; One planet that will choose would be for you, Dr. Zelenka and some engineers to design a set of plans for a Military Academy and Citizen Academy. After you and the Engineers work together to finished making the Designs for the Military Academy and Citizen Academy you than will download the Designs into as many Human form Replicator construction workers that you going to create to begin construction of both academies. as soon as possible have the academies completed and ready to begin training people of this Galaxy to Become crew-members, pilots, Medics, and troops for the Military Academy, Doctors, Teachers, Engineers, construction workers and others for the Citizen Academy. The other Planet that you will choose, I want you and Zelenka to program into the human Replicator construction workers to build a Massive fighter factory to produce Puddle jumpers, F-302's or any other spacecraft you and the engineers might design." McKay "Yes, Sir, Mr. Woolsey."

Colonel Sheppard, Lt. colonel Lorne, Dr. McKay and Zelenka chose the uninhabited planets of: M3R-163 and M4S-125. they chose M3R-163 a planet 840 light years away from Atlantis for the construction of both Academies and after they are completed to begin training recruits that their recruiters will bring to become Crew-members, pilots, troops, Medics, Doctors, Teachers, Engineers, Construction workers and others. they chose M4S-125 a planet 912 light years away from Atlantis for their massive Fighter Factory to produce Puddle Jumpers, F-302's and other Spacecraft they might Design to transport people or to fight the Wraith.

It took 2 weeks McKay and Zelenka along with some of the expedition Engineers to design the design of Both Academies, their Massive fighter factory, Puddle Jumper and F-302 Designs and were ready to download the designs into the Human Form Replicator Construction workers to either go to M3R-163 or M4S-125 went their programming is finished. They have also along with some of the Replicator construction workers on Atlantis finished building 2 Human-Form Replicator Machines in just 4 days and have began to create Human form Replicators. In just a week's time they have created over 2,000 Human Replicator construction workers. The Replicator leader Marcos said that it will take about 6 months to complete the all the construction Projects that they programmed to complete and have ready.

For the past Few months the Atlantis Military have seen some of the Wraith Factions merging to fight the Increasing threat of the Omega Faction. they Read intelligence reports, spy Mission reports and seen on their L.R. senors that 2 Factions: Victor and Sierra have stopped fight with each other and have merged together, combining fleets, Resources, territory and manpower to fight the Omega Faction and their Massive Fleet together. They renamed new Combine territories of both Faction the Victor Sierra Faction.

 _the Victor Faction was one the mildly powerful Wraith faction's in the Pegasus Galaxy. they a territory spread across 2,700 light years and has a fleet size of around 11 hive ships, and 17 cruisers. the Sierra Faction was one of the most powerful Wraith faction's in the Pegasus Galaxy. they a territory spread across 4,050 light years and has a fleet size of around 16 hive ships, and 24 cruisers. after they merging The Victor Sierra Faction is one of the powerful Wraith faction's in the Pegasus Galaxy. they a territory spread across 6,750 light years and has a fleet size of around 27 hive ships and 41 Cruisers to face against the Omega Faction._

for the Past few Months the Omega Faction has been constantly culling and reculling Planets with Humans on them. they have been culling to try to mean the demand of humans to feed due to the increased amount of Cloning to give them and Huge advance over the other Wraith faction. some of the planets that they have continually culled are to the point of extinction where the Very few survives going thought the Stargate and never returning from their Homeworlds and to go to other areas of the Pegasus Galaxy where the Wraith Faction don't cull as continually. Some meet the Atlantis Expedition teams and tell them what is happen. The Expedition teams offered them a chance to come to Atlantis and seek refuge from the continually being culled the Omega Faction.

* * *

 _elsewhere in the Pegasus Galaxy aboard a Hive ship in the Omega Faction, The Omega Primary Queen's personal Capital hive._

the Omega Queen is setting in her throne chair in her Chamber listing to an Omega faction Progress report in their war against the other Wraith Factions and the Lanteans that her Commander was giving her. Queen Omega "Commander, have you located the location of Atlantis?" Wraith Commander "No, My queen the Lanteans seem to keeping a tie grip on any information about their location." Queen Omega "Ah! Being one of the human's that belong to this so call 'Genii Organization'?" Wraith Commander "Yes, My queen."

While the Wraith Commander was get her a Human her began to think about how far her Faction as come in the Galaxy. why less than 9 months ago her Faction was just made up of 2 Hive ships and 3 cruisers, but now her Faction has over 90 Hive ships and 135 cruisers with a territory spread across 8,575 light years. however there are 3 things that stand in her way. the 1st being the Wraith Factions, 2nd Atlantis and their Fleet, and 3rd this so called Genii organization hide somewhere in the Galaxy. sense she not find Atlantis she decided to try to find this so call 'Genii organization'. The Wraith commander returned with 2 Wraith Guards and a human woman of the Genii.(the Woman like she was about 25 years old.) she looked at her Guards "Leave us." the Guards left and the queen looked at the woman.

Omega Queen" Tell me where your Genii Headquarters are located and I might spare your Life." the human Woman "why should I you will kill me anyway." Omega Queen "Good point." the Omega Queen than Rite the Humans coat protecting her from the queen feed hand. The Omega Queen stuck her feed hand on her and began to integrate her by sucking the live out of her. the Queen become to image of a People that have the Same uniform on with her and their were at the Dial up device for the gate dialing an address and saw the address. the queen continued integrate her and saw she go though the stargate and come though the other side. she saw her go to a cave and meet up with some other humans with the same uniforms. the image become to fade become her finish sucking out the life of the human woman. the Omega Queen "Commander prepare to see a course." she walked up to the Bridge point to the stargate address of the planet (M2B-221) she got from the Human woman. They travel for a week and arrived at they began to to cull the planet and landed over 5000 wraith warriors. they found the cave and meet heavy resistance by the Genii. the battle lasted for 3 days and ended with the Omega queens forces victory's but took over 3,800 wraith warrior been killed. the Genii forces had about 4,000 troops in the cave were able to purge all information from their computers before being wide out.

However a Genii Soldier was able to escape though the Gate to the Genii Home world and tell the Genii Leadership that one of their Strongholds have being destroyed by the Wraith. To the Genii leadership this was a Major Blow to them not only did the Wraith find and destroy one of their strongholds but have showed the People of the Galaxy by this defeat that they aren't able to defend themselves against the Wraith or even defeat the Wraith like what the Lanteans have done giving the people of the Galaxy to turn to the Lanteans for help and not the Genii.


	7. Deep Undercover

Deep Undercover

Date June 27, 2009

For the past few months the Atlantis Expedition have finished the construction of their Massive fighter factory on M4S-125 and M3R-163 were for their Academies. their recruiters have recruited 11,400 people across the planets in their territorial perimeter. the took them to their academies on M3R-163 to begin their training to become crew-members, pilots, Medics, or troops at the Military Academy. they also go to the civilian academy to become, Doctors, Teachers, Engineers, construction workers and others.

The Atlantis Expedition military has being sending Orion-class scout ships all over the Galaxy to spy on the Wraith factions for the pasted Few months. they have being to try to find the reason how the Omega faction is getting more powerful everyday. the Atlantis Expedition fleet has a total of 17 Aurora-class battleships to battle the wraith factions and 28 Orion Class scout ships and are all on spy missions to spy on the Wraith Factions and to try to find how the Omega Faction is growing more hive ships and wraith warriors so quickly.

For the past months a few of the Orion Class scout ships have been going into the Omega Faction's territory and find the location of the planet were their are producing more hive ships and wraith warriors. as the scout ships got deeper into the Omega faction territory and to stay just outside a hive ship's and cruiser's senor range to not got detected by the hive ships and cruisers. they found on the some of the planets they scanned are starting to have massive wraith troops garrisons all over the their territory and more hive ships.

the Orion class Scout ship: Andrew was scanning a planet: M2F-151 just out of wraith hive and cruiser senor range. they saw that the M2F-151(where wraith Cloning facility is located.) is protected by 15 hive ships and 23 cruisers and on they were picking up a massive familiar energy signer on the planet's surface. the familiar energy signer is similar to a ZMP. they couldn't get any closer without being detected on Wraith hive ship and cruiser senors, so they returned to Atlantis on Răsărit to give them their report if them locating a planet that was possible the planet were the Omega Faction is producing more hive ships, Cruisers and wraith warriors.

 _few days later, June 30, 2009_

Richard Woolsey called a Conference of all Senior military personal to talk about the Scout ship: Andrew's spy report on they spying on an omega Faction planet: M2F-151, about the familiar energy signer is similar to a ZMP and to the massive wraith fleet Protecting the planet from enemy attack. they walked into the conference room and took their seats. Woolsey "Thank for coming, Now to Business, Admiral Wright, I have been reading a spy report from the scout ship Andrew, about the Omega faction?" Admiral Wright "yes, sir, I have read the Spy mission report about the Omega Faction. _(He grab the remote to the conference room TV and pressed a button and turned it on and revealed of the location of M2F-151 on where ZMP energy signer and were the massive fleet of hive ships and cruisers are.)_ as you all can see the Andrew was able to get close to the planet and pick up the ZMP energy signer. we need to Infiltrate the Omega faction and get more detail reports on want the wraith are doing on M2F-151." General Alex Michelson "I agree Mr. woolsey, we need to found a way to Infiltrate the omega Faction?"

Sheppard "I may have an Idea but it's a crazy one." Woolsey "let's here it Sheppard." Sheppard "very well Mr. Woolsey, my Idea is that we could transform a few of our Marine or Army personnel to be cosmetically transformed into Wraith to Infiltrate the Omega faction and go to the planet and to information and intelligence on what the Omega faction is using M2F-151 for." Richard Woolsey and all the senior Military officers look at Lt. Colonel Sheppard in shock about his Radical idea. Woolsey "You have one crazy idea Sheppard I'll give you that and it's a good idea; however before I give a go for this Radical idea of yours _(looking at the rest of his senior Military personnel)_ I would like the rest of your guys thoughts."

General Alex Michelson "Sheppard are you insane, it is an extremely dangerous idea, even if Woolsey says yes what are the guarantee that the Omega faction won't figure out that they have Atlantis spies in their mist and kill our spies before they get information and intelligence to us." General Carter "I agree with Sheppard on this high dangerous and risky idea if it means we can get more accelerated information and intelligence on what the Omega faction is doing on this planet and see what the their doing with ZMP's." General Caldwell "I agree with General Carter I believe it is worth the risk to go with Shepperd's crazy idea about Infiltrating the Omega Faction and getting information and intelligence on what they is doing on M2F-151."

Woolsey "Very, well I will give Colonel Sheppard's idea a go; However before we begin with this plan we need Dr. Jennifer Keller and her team to came to the conference about Sheppard's crazy idea. _(Woolsey than looked at Newly promoted Captain Ronald Daniels guarding the conference room meet)_ Captain Daniels can you bring Dr. Jennifer Keller and her team of doctors and Scientists to us Please." Captain Daniels "Yes, sir." _(he left and went to go get Dr. Jennifer Keller and her team of doctors and scientists.)_

Captain Ronald Daniels entered the infirmary and was meet by a Nurse. the Nurse "How can i Help you?" Captain Daniels "Yes, I would like to talk Dr. Jennifer Keller." the Nurse "of Course just wait a moment." after a few minutes Dr. Jennifer Keller appeared in front of Captain Daniels. Dr. Jennifer Keller "how can I help you Captain." Captain Daniels "Richard Woolsey would Like you and your team to come to the conference Room right away." Dr. Jennifer Keller and her Team of scientists and doctors came to the entrance of the Conference Room.

Dr. Jennifer Keller "Mr. Woolsey you wanted to see me." Woolsey "Yes, please have a seat Dr. Keller.(she took a seat) Colonel Sheppard has a Crazy idea about how to get more Information and intelligence on the Wraith Faction's especially the Omega Faction." Dr. Keller "What is Lt. Colonel Sheppard Crazy idea Mr. Woolsey." Woolsey" Sheppard's Crazy idea is that we could transform a few of our Marine or Army personnel cosmetically be transformed into Wraith to Infiltrate the Wraith Faction's deeper especially the Omega faction to get better information and intelligence on what the Omega faction and other Faction's are doing. My question to you is that can you preform the cosmetic surgeries that is required for owner spies if a I green light these deeper undercover spy missions?" Dr. Keller "well I got to say Sheppard ready has a crazy idea about owner war against the Wraith. to answer your question Mr. woolsey of course me and my team will preform the Cosmetic surgeries for owner spies to go in deeper undercover. "

Woolsey "Very well, Dr. Keller. (he then turned his attention to his senior Military Personnel) General Alex Michelson, General Ronald Le-May, Colonel Sheppard and Lt. Colonel Lorne you all will choose from owner intelligence Personnel to go under deeper undercover spy missions to spy on the Wraith faction's especially the Omega Faction to see what they are using M2F-151 for."

 _a few days later, July 2, 2009_

Dr. Jennifer Keller and her fellow doctors began to preform cosmetic surgery on all the Intelligence personnel that the Senior Military personnel choose to go under deeper undercover mission into the Wraith Faction's. Dr. Keller personal give instructions on how to transform the intelligence personnel cosmetically into Wraith and maybe a little more.(for the past few months Dr. Keller has been study the Wraith anatomy from Wraith shoot died from their Expedition teams from coming into contact with the Wraith.)

Dr. Keller showed her follow Doctors and Scientists how to modify the Human Vocal cords to sound like the Wraith's Vocal Cords to talk. she showed them how to change physical appear of the human body to look more like a Wraith's. she showed them how to cosmically create the appear of a Wraith feeding hand to past as a Wraith among other Wraith. she showed her follow doctor where and how to insert into the Human body a Wraith Enzyme Pouch to give the Intelligence officers the ability to resist the Wraith stunner and transporters went they could be transported to a wraith Hive by a Wraith Dart.

the Atlantis Expedition military personnel chose 50 intelligence personnel to go deep Undercover missions to gather information and Intelligence on the wraith factions. their intelligence personnel went under instant mental training to keep their minds check and to hide information from the wraith and resist Wraith mental attacks. after they finished their cosmetic surgeries they were sent to planets that were Frequently visited by the Wraith factions to be transported into a hive ship or cruiser to enter the faction to gather Intel on what the Faction was planned, What they were doing about the Threat of Omega Faction. there were 5 Atlantis Expedition spies that were able to infiltrate the omega Faction and were on missions to gather as much information about what the Omega faction as possible and to see what the Omega Faction was using M2F-151 for and possible infiltrate the massive Wraith Structure on the planet to see what they were using the structure for in the Wraith Civil War.


	8. Destruction of the Wraith facility

Destruction of the wraith cloning Facility

Date August 5, 2009

It has been about a month sense the Atlantis Expedition sent spies deep undercover to get information on the Wraith Factions, especially the Omega faction. After been inside the Omega Faction the Atlantis spies were able to gather information about what the Wraith Structure on M2F-151 is using for by the Omega Faction in their war against the other Factions. the Spies were able to figure out that the Structure that the Omega Faction is using is a cloning facility to clone Wraith warriors and to grow Hive ships and cruisers to fight the other wraith faction. they were to infiltrate the facility to get a more information; they were able to find out that the Omega Faction cloning facility is powered by 3 ZMP's and that the facility can create over 675,000 New wraith warriors and 22 hive ships and 33 cruisers in only a few weeks.

they were able to sent the information that they gather from the Omega Faction to a few of their relay stations in masked communications to not let the Omega Faction wraith know that they have spies inside their faction. the Atlantis Expedition received the information that their spies sent them about what the Omega Faction was using M2F-151 for. the Atlantis Expedition military decided to set up bacon's all across the Pegasus galaxy with the Information that they gathered about the Omega Faction and what they are using to create massive amounts of warriors, hive ships, and cruisers. they took out the Information of how build and set up the bacon's to not let the Wraith track the Bacon's back to Atlantis or their off world base's to attack and annihilate them to end war to crush the Hope of the that the Lanteans brought to the people of the Pegasus Galaxy in their war against them.

 _a few days later, August 9, 2009_

they began to see on their L.R. senors, Read intelligence reports and spy mission reports that 3 Wraith Factions: Foxtrot, Serenity and Oscar Faction were came together combine their Territory's, resource, fleets, and manpower to deal with the Omega Faction from 3 Bacon's in their Territory that they set up to give the Wraith Factions Information on what the Omega Faction is doing. they Atlantis military decided to again redo all Wraith faction territory's to include this update of the Foxtrot, Serenity, and Oscar Faction merging forming a New Powerful faction call the Serenity Foxtrot Faction.

 _the Foxtrot Faction was one the mildly powerful Wraith faction's in the Pegasus Galaxy. they a territory spread across 2,400 light years and has a fleet size of around 12 hive ships, and 18 cruisers. the Serenity Faction was one of the smaller and less powerful Wraith faction's in the Pegasus Galaxy. they a territory spread across 750 light years and has a fleet size of around 4 hive ships, and 6 cruisers. the Oscar Faction was another one of the smaller and less powerful Wraith faction's in the Pegasus Galaxy. they a territory spread across 1,100 light years and has a fleet size of around 6 hive ships, and 9 cruisers. after they merging The Serenity Foxtrot Faction is one of the powerful Wraith faction's in the Pegasus Galaxy. they a territory spread across 4,250 light years and has a fleet size of around 22 hive ships and 33 Cruisers to face against the Omega Faction._

they got Information that the Serenity Foxtrot faction is going to attack the Omega Faction's cloning planet, destroy the Fleet of hive ships and cruisers protecting the planet. they them would invade the planet to take control of it for them to use instead of the Omega Faction to produce New warriors, hive ships and cruisers to use against the other Wraith faction is the Wraith civil war.

the Atlantis Military however have a plan of their own to destroy the Wraith cloning facility to stop the create of more Wraith warriors, hive ships and cruisers to have more wraith in the galaxy to cause more Suffering and pain in the Pegasus Galaxy. they would sent both their 1st and 2nd fleets just outside of Wraith senor range and let the 2 Faction fight over the Cloning planet to made their Job easier because went they both fight each other causing one to be destroyed and the other heavily damaged.

They then would wait for an Omega faction reinforcement fleet to come in and destroy the main other faction ships and for them to soften each other up. _(they knew that the Omega Faction would call for massive reinforcement fleet.)_ they then would use their Hyperdive's to jump above the cloning planet and destroy the Omega faction reinforcement fleet and plan their plan into action done by their spies to set the ZMP's on the Planet to overload and destroying the cloning facility.

 _Nearly 2 months later, October 6, 2009_

Both the Atlantis Expedition fleets _(made up of 18 Aurora-class battleships and 27 Orion class scout ships to help with anti-spacecraft support to deal with the Wraith darts.)_ is in position just outside senor range to began their attack went it was time. the Serenity Foxtrot Faction fleet came out of hyperspace and began their attack on the Omega faction guard fleet protecting the cloning facility.

The Omega and Serenity Foxtrot faction fleets had a massive battle that last for 3 days and ended with the Serenity Faction's fleet victorious but took heavy losses and heavy damage to the rest of their fleet. The Serenity Foxtrot fleet lost 18 hive ships and 27 cruisers destroyed with their remaining ships is the fleet taking heavy damage. the Omega Faction guard fleet was destroyed but they were able to call for a reinforcement fleet before being annihilated by the Serenity Foxtrot fleet.

The Serenity Foxtrot Fleet pick up the signal the enemy fleet sent to call for reinforcements. the Primary Serenity Foxtrot ordered her commander to be prepared their remaining surviving hive ships and cruisers for battle went the enemy fleet arrives in a few days given them time for their ships to repair themselves and to begin the invasion of the planet to take control of the cloning facility.

 _2 weeks later, October 20, 2009_

a massive Omega faction fleet Made up of 17 Hive ships and 26 cruisers jumped out of Hyperspace and launched all their darts, and began to open fire on the remaining Serenity Foxtrot Faction fleet. the wraith underling on the Capital hive ship of the Serenity Foxtrot faction Fleet "Commander we have several ships coming out of hyperspace." Wraith Commander "Launch all darts and fire at will, and sent someone to inform the queen that we're under attack." Wraith underling "Yes commander." the Omega and Serenity Foxtrot factions had a massive battle that last for 15 hours and ended with the Omega Faction's fleet victorious and took minimal losses. the Omega Faction fleet lost 2 hive ships and a cruiser was destroyed with their remaining fleet taking minimal damage. the serenity Foxtrot faction fleet was entirely destroyed.

Just as the Battle above of M2F-151 between the Omega Faction and Serenity Foxtrot Faction concluded. Rear Admiral (upper half), Admiral Elizabeth Wright the Commanding officer aboard the Avenger the command ship of the Atlantis strike force just out of senor range ordered to Captain Will Rush"Captain it time tell the Fleet to get underway and Head to M2S-151." Captain Will Bush "Yes Admiral." the fleet activated their hyper dives and headed into battle against the Omega Fleet.

a Few minutes later the Lantean Fleet came out of hyper space just outside of Wraith hive weapons range. Captain Will Bush "Admiral, we have several hive ships and cruisers coming towards us."Admiral Wright " tell all ships to go to battle stations, Raise shields, and bring all have all Drone weapon weapons online and Anti-spacecraft turrets; tell owner scout ships to provide anti-spacecraft cover fire." Captain "Yes, ma'am."

the Omega Faction Fleet the wraith underling aboard the capital hive ship "Commander sir, I'm detected Several ships coming out hyper space." the wraith Commander "are they Wraith or Lantean?" Wraith Underling "my Senors said that their Lantean ships and closing fast." Wraith Commander "Launch all darts and charge weapons fire and at will, and sent someone to inform the queen that we're under attack." Wraith underling"Yes, Commander."

the Omega fleet faction fleet and the Atlantis fleet had a massive battle and ended with the Atlantis fleet victorious but minimal losses and some damage to their fleet. they lost 3 Aurora-class battleships and 10 scout ships in the battle along with 3 suffering minimal damage, 2 other suffering moderate damage and another suffering heavy damage from the battle with the Omega faction fleet. the Omega faction fleet was destroyed but they were able to call for reinforcements to M2F-151 and would arrive in 9 days.

the Atlantis fleet contacted their spy Jacob Alex (code name Mocking Jay) in the Omega faction cloning facility to set the ZMP's powering the facility to overload and destroy the Omega Faction ability to create in warriors, hive ships and cruisers to cause more suffering and death to the Pegasus galaxy because there is enough already in the Galaxy from the existing Wraith in the galaxy. The Spy did as he was ordered and set the ZMP's to overload and destroy the cloning facility and was beaming up to the Avenger. Jacob Alex suggested that admiral Wright order her forces to retreat into hyperspace to avoid the Big bang of the Destruction of the planet and explosion of the breaking apart of the M2F-151 from all the power in the overloading ZMP's being released. Admiral wright did due as Jacob Alex suggested and ordered her forces to retreat back into friendly space to avoid the big bang of the destruction of M2F-151.

the Planet exploded take out the Omega Faction cloning facility scoring a Major victory in their war against the Wraith but the war was far from over. the Omega faction reinforcement fleet arrive at what was Left of the planet were their Cloning facility was and saw what have happen to it. they are now seeing the greatest threat facing the wraith sense the original war against the Lanteans over 10,000 years. that threat was now the Atlantis expedition and their growing forces and the way they are now finding way to manipulate the Wraith faction's into fighting each other to soft each other up.

* * *

Now the Omega Faction knows that there are Lantean spies in their Faction and began to keep Top secretly information on a few thing that critical in their war with the other Wraith Factions and with the Atlantis Expedition.1 such high classified secret by the Omega Faction keep top secret was that they secretly set up a cloning facility/wraith ship growing yard to grow ships hive ships, cruisers and darts to fight against the other wraith faction and the Atlantis Fleet. The Wraith Ship growing yard is only know to a Hand full of Wraith queens in all of the Omega faction. The wraith ship growing yard is 1/3 the size of their old main cloning/wraith ship growing yard facility on M2F-151 and was powered by a single ZMP. Another High classified secret keep by the Omega faction was that secretly they keep 3 ZMP's that were not on M2F-151 went it was destroyed. However instead of mainly being a cloning facility they reduced the amount of cloning chambers to Just create enough new wraith to Operation new Wraith ships that were coming off the Growing yard. The cloning facility/wraith ship growing yard can create over 76,500 Wraith crew-members and warriors to operation 7 Hive ships and 11 cruisers in 2 weeks with the power boost by a ZMP.


	9. the begin of a defensive line

The beginning of a Defensive Line

Date October 28, 2009

It has been a week sense the battle of M2S-151 and Atlantis Expedition has seen from their L.R. senors, reading intelligence reports and spy mission reports on the Wraith factions that the Wraith Omega Faction stepping up their assault on the other Wraith factions. they are seeing the wraith Factions: Victor Sierra, Omega, and Zulu faction's fighting for control of the loyal and Territory of what was left of the Serenity Foxtrot Faction fleet and other forces after their main fleet was destroyed at M2S-151. they have a guard fleet made up of 3 hive ships and 5 cruisers left of their fleet to guard their territory from enemy attack.

 _the Zulu Faction was one of the smaller and less powerful Wraith faction's in the Pegasus Galaxy. they a territory spread across 1,125 light years and has a fleet size of around 5 hive ships, and 8 cruisers._

The Atlantis Expedition has decided to expand their Territorial perimeter another 500 light years for a total territorial perimeter of 2,000 light years and have 43 planets under their protection to protect them from wraith cullings. they have finally take control of of one the Wraith factions Territory: the Tango Faction territory and have destroyed the their fleet. their recruiters have recruited another 12,000 people for the planets under their protection. Their fleets have destroyed in their war against the Wraith over 39 hive ships and 61 cruisers with thousands of wraith Darts.

 _The Tango Faction was one the mildly powerful Wraith faction's in the Pegasus Galaxy. they a territory spread across 2,000 light years(mostly were the Atlantis Expedition is in) and has a fleet size of around 12 hive ships, and 18 cruisers. however they were continually under attack by other faction: formerly the Oscar, Mike and formerly the Alpha Faction trespassing of their territory and with the Atlantis Fleet destroying their ships._

Richard Woolsey called a Conference of all Senior military personal and Scientists and engineers. they walked into the conference room and took their seats. Woolsey "Thank for coming, Now to Business, as you all own sense we destroy the Wraith Cloning facility, we now can focus on set up a defense line of Ancient defense satellites." Colonel Sheppard "Mr. Woolsey are you talking about the Ancient Satellite that we used over 4 years ago bring the Siege of Atlantis." Woolsey "that is correct Sheppard, after reading the report about how it worked on taking out a single hive ship with no sweat before being destroyed by the Wraith. I wanted us to begin Building Ancient defense satellites to defend planet in owner Territorial perimeter because we don't have enough warships to defend the Planet under our protection yet."

Sheppard "Very well, Mr. Woolsey." Admiral Beathan "I would have to agree with Mr. Woolsey, Sheppard.(She said while looking at the rest of the Senior military personnel and leading scientists and engineers) we don't yet have enough warships to guard all the planets under owner Territorial perimeter from Wraith faction attacks continually." Dr. McKay I want you to begin reprogrammed some of our Human-form Replicator construction workers at M4S-215 to begin building defense satellites and maybe make some improvement on the Defense Satellite design." Carter "As do I Sheppard, we need to begin building other defense weapons to protect the planets that we can't continually Guard for Wraith cullings and attacks." General Caldwell "I to agree with Mr. Woolsey and Colonel carter on this Sheppard."

Woolsey "Very well, Dr. McKay, Dr. Zelenka and Major Lorne you guys and to reprogram some of our Human-Form Construction workers to begin Produce Defense Satellites. " McKay "Yes, Sir, Mr. woolsey." Woolsey "Oh, by the way McKay have you, Dr. Zelenka and your team of Scientist and engineers discovered or Designed New ships for us to Begin Producing to support our fleet of Aurora-class Battleships and Orion-class scout ships in or war with the Wraith."

Dr. McKay "Yes we have, _(he inserted a disc into the DVD player and got the TV remote and set it to show the New ship design that he, Dr. Zelenka and team of scientists and engineers have being designing for over 4 months.)_ may i Introduce the latest New ship design the we have designed. _(he pressed the button)_ We call it the Zeus-Class destroyer. The Ship is 1,625 meters in length and 375 meters in width, 1/2 the size of an Aurora-class battleship. The ship has Sublight engines and Ancient Interstellar Hyperdrive.

The ship primary power source is a ZPM to power mostly the Weapon systems, the Ships shields and other systems. The ship has auxiliary power source of 2 Naquadah generator that can provide enough power to the ship's hyperdrive to travel in hyperspace, and for a new weapons system: 3 energy beam Cannons and power its shield generator to create powerful shields but not as strong as when it's powered by a ZMP but can't power the ship Drone Weapons without having to sacrifice power to their Shield generator(the Shield Generator took nearly as much power to generate extreme powerful shields) and other non Essential systems because the Drone weapons need massive amounts of power to operate. the Naquadah generator would take over as the ships Primary power source if the follow events happen: there is no ZMP aboard the ship to power it, the ZMP is Drained of it's Power, or if the ZMP generator was shut down for repairs or is damaged during battle and stopped somehow not give the Ship Power to power the Shield generator to generate shields to protect the Ship from being damaged in battle with the Wraith and is being Repaired.

the ships defenses is a Lantean shield generator to create powerful shields to protect the ship from enemy capital ship fire and 231 anti-spacecraft energy turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. the ship has a Lantean sensor array with short range senors that can scan a 25,000 meters radius around the ship, long range senors to scan a 2 1/2 light years in radius around the ship to scan for friendly or hostile ships. the ships targeting systems are mentally control to those personal that have the ATA gene. the ships control systems are Auxiliary bridge Control. the ships Navigation system is a Lantean star map to find their location in the galaxy. the ships has an armament of 750 drones to fire at an enemy capital ship, 3 Energy beam cannons similar to the Defense Satellite design to slice though any Wraith ship; However the Enemy beam cannon has a draw back to take it 15 minutes to recharge an Energy Beam cannon after it fires and 75 missile launch tubes to launch 750 air-to-air missiles in space to better defend themselves against wraith darts and other types of missile to provide Planetary orbit bombardment of a planet of target if their ground forces request ship can carry a Complement of 4 Moderately sized hangers, the hangers can hold 12 Puddle Jumpers. The ship can have a Minimum crew of 1 and a maximum crew of 232 crew- members. The ship can hold 862 passengers to travel to other planets. the ships has Stasis pods inside the wall of the ships to have as emergency life support if the ship took heavy damage and Self-destruct as a last resort to destroy the ship if there were no other options in battle."

Woolsey "Very Well Dr. McKay, Dr. Zelenka, along with a your team of scientists and engineers and Lt. Colonel Lorne to begin creating more Human form Replicators along with some of our engineers to begin to start construction on another massive shipyard at another uninhabited Planet to begin producing the Zeus-class destroyers to support our fleet of Aurora-class Battleships and to have another Shipyard to repair Aurora-class battleships and Zeus-class destroyers in battles with the Wraith Factions or from accidents aboard them. I also hope that we soon came begin produce of producing more Zeus-class destroyers to battle the Wraith Factions." McKay "I will begin searching our Territorial Perimeter for and Uninhabited planet and begin creating more Replicator Construction workers to help along with some of our engineers to build Construction of the Massive Shipyard." McKay "Yes, Sir, Mr. Woolsey."

 _4 ½ months later, March 11, 2010. the Following is a flashback of what happen during the Construction of the Defense Satellite factory and the Production some Defense Satellites._

 _4 months ago, Date November 3, 2009_

Dr Rodney McKay and Dr. Zelenka along with other scientists and engineers have created over 12,000 Human-form Replicator Construction Workers over the last 2 weeks. They divided their newly human-form replicator construction workers into 2 groups, each having 4,000 human-form replicator construction workers. the 1st group was sent 4,000 Human-form Replicator construction workers along with 229 miners to begin mining for resources and to begin construction on the moderately sized Defensive satellite factory. The Leader of the Human-form Replicator construction workers: Macros said that it would take 2 months to build the Defensive satellite factory completed and ready to begin production of ancient defensive satellites to protect planets in their Territorial Perimeter and their military bases in the Pegasus Galaxy.

They sent the other group along with 235 more Miners and mining and Construction Equipment to M2S-196 to started the mining for resources and to begin construction on the massive shipyard the Atlantis expedition asked for their Zeus-class destroyer and to use to repair any damage done to them though battles with the Wraith factions or from accidents aboard them.

Richard Woolsey and Major General's Steven Caldwell and Alex Michelson decided to transfer Brigadier General: Ronald Le-May along with Colonel Amy Richardson although with some resistance but eventually agreed to go M2S-196 to become Military advisers and to teach New Pegasus Galaxy Military officers that were being recruited on how to lead their forces and fight and survive a war against the Wraith faction's.

 _2 months ago, January 3, 2010_

the human-form Replicator construction workers have finished construction of the defensive satellite factory and are ready to begin produce of defensive satellites. Richard Woolsey ordered Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka to reprogram all human-form replicator construction workers on M2S-196 to begin massive producing defensive satellites to defend planets in their Territorial Perimeter and their Military bases across the Galaxy. The human-form replicator Leader Marcos said it would 10 days to build an ancient Defense satellite to ready for service.

Present day

Date March 11, 2010

The defensive satellite factory has produced 6 defensive satellites. They have 1 above M4S-215 to support, the defense fleet guarding the planet, and the weapons platform in-case a wraith Faction fleet finds them and attacks them. They send 1 to Rasarit to provide support to Atlantis and the defense fleet guarding them to Protect them in-case the wraith found Atlantis and sent a fleet to attack them and take the city and use the city to invade Earth. They sent 2 to M3R-163 and M4S-125 to provide support to the defense fleet guarding them to protection them in-case the wraith found them and attacked them. They sent 1 M3F-296 to provide support to Ambrosia City(Sister city to Atlantis) in-case the wraith found Atlantis and sent a fleet to attack them. They Sent the last 1 M7G-677 to protect the inhabits of the planet from wraith attack. The Atlantis expedition is finally beginning to set up a defensive line in their Territorial perimeter to protect planets from wraith culling and attacks.

During the 4.5 months the Atlantis expedition recruiters have recruited over 7,150 more people of the planets under their protection to join the Atlantis Expedition military academies and civilian academies to become troops(Army and Marine), pilots, Medics, and navy crew-members in the Military Academies; Teachers, doctors, Engineers, construction workers etc.. at the Civilian Academies. Their massive shipyard at M4S-215 has produced 9 Aurora-class battleships and 36 Orion-class scout ships over a year of production. Some of the aurora-class battleships are named: The Mercy, The Duty, The Judgment, The Freedom and the Wisdom. They have a total of 24 Aurora-class Battleships and 46 Orion-class scout ships as of February 2010.


	10. Pegasus Guardian Empire

Pegasus Guardian Empire

April 8, 2010

 _Elsewhere in the Pegasus Galaxy 12,000 light years away from Rasarit the Traveler fleet was stopped at a planet to trade and resupply their ships._

It has been over 2 years sense the battle of Asuras and the Replicator threat wiped out of existence from the Pegasus Galaxy. the Travelers have being hearing Rumors from planets that they traded and resupply of Ancient warships attacking the Wraith factions and have set up a "Dead-zone" for the wraith Factions spread across 2,000 light years(the Atlantis expedition territory.). If any wraith ships entered the Dead-zone they would never return from the Dead-zone. The people on the other hand called the Dead-zone the "Safe Haven" for the people of the Pegasus Galaxy because their was no wraith ships in the Safe haven zone and that this area of the Pegasus galaxy is protected by the Atlantis expedition.

Larrin, the Commander and chief of the traveler fleet decided to sent a single traveler ship under the command of Captain Aglaia _(Greek name meaning Beauty)_ into the "Safe Haven" zone where Atlantis is located to see if the Rumors are true about them set up a "Safe haven" zone spread across 2,000 light years; if the Rumors are true and that they make contact with an ancient warship under the control of the Lanteans that they were to contact Larrin and arrange a meeting between the Traveler council and the leader of the Lanteans at Atlantis. It took the traveler ship a month, a week and a nearly 5 ½ hours to reach the edge of the "Dead-zone" to the wraith factions and their fleets.

The Atlantis expedition have completed Construction of their Massive Shipyard at M2S-196 (746 light years away from Atlantis) and as ready for service to began production of Zeus-class Destroyers. Richard Woolsey ordered over 25,000 Human-form Replicator Construction workers to be sent to M2S-196 to begin production of Zeus-class destroyers to help their fleet of Aurora-class Battleship in defending their 2,000 light year territorial Perimeter from the Wraith factions culling and attacks. The Human-form replicator leader Marcos said that they could made a Zeus-class Destroyer 2 weeks of around the clock construction and have ready for service.

Date May 15, 2010

The traveler ship entered the "Safe Haven" territory and after 3 days of traveling though "Safe Haven" territory; they saw on they long range senors a huge ship about the size of an Ancient warship. Captain Aglaia order to her Bridge personnel to go to battle stations, raise Shields and charged weapons in-case the Ancient Warship was under the control of the Replicators.

The Aurora-class battleship: Sateda, First's officer and communicates officer Lieutenant Josef Wilson saw a ship on Sateda long range senors. He said to Commander Donna Owen _(the Commanding officer of the Sateda)_ "Commander Owen, I have detected a Ship on our ship's long Range senors". Commander Owen "what type of the ship is it?" Lieutenant Wilson "The ship is it to small to be a Wraith Hive ship or Wraith cruiser and to big to be a Wraith Scout ship; it could be a Travel ship Commander." Commander Owen "Open a channel to that ship." Lieutenant Wilson "Yes Ma'am, (Pressed a button) Channel open Commander." Commander Owen "This Commander Donna Owen of the Battleship Sateda, to unidentified ship please Identify yourself or you with be fire upon." Lieutenant Wilson "Commander, I'm Receiving a Transmission." Commander Owen "Lets hear it, Lieutenant." Lieutenant Wilson "Yes, Ma'am."

Captain Aglaia "This is Captain Aglaia of the Traveler ship Titan. Are you a member of the Atlantis Expedition Commander Owen." Commander Owen "Yes, I am a Member of the Atlantis Expedition, welcome to safe Haven Captain Aglaia, what can do for you Captain?" Captain Aglaia "I was sent by Larrin to make contact with the Atlantis expedition to find out if the Rumors of Ancient warships attacked the wraith Faction's and protecting a part of the Pegasus galaxy are true."

Commander Owen "Captain Aglaia, the Rumors of Ancient warships fighting against the Wraith faction's are true, for the Atlantis Expedition as being hard at work clear a safe Haven for people of the Pegasus Galaxy to have hope that there is someone out with the Resources and Technology to destroy the wraith and that is a safe place to go to not live in fear of the Wraith." Captain Aglaia "very interesting Commander Owen, Can you inform your Leader in Atlantis that the traveler Council would like to arrange meet to talk about entered your Safe Haven territorial Perimeter and finding a safe area of the galaxy to travel around in and to not just to keep running from the Wraith factions."

Commander Owen "Very well I will contact Atlantis right away to tell them that the Traveler Council is requesting a Meeting with Lantean leadership. By the way how can we contact you travelers to tell you that our leader has agreed to meet with you." Captain Aglaia "I am transmitting our Traveler ship communicate transmission frequency for your people to sent masked messages to us about the response to owner request." (Captain Aglaia pressed a button sending the Traveler Communicate transmission Frequency) Commander Owen "Understand Captain Aglaia." lieutenant Wilson "Receiving transmission." after they got the Information from the traveler ship returned to were their fleet's new location. Commander Owen transmitted a Masked message though the Aurora-class Battleship Pegasus to Atlantis about the latest information about travelers and their request to meet with Mr. Richard Woolsey and the Atlantis Council.

Date May 22, 2010

Mr. Woolsey read the message from the Aurora-class Battleship: Sateda about the traveler Council would like to talk to him about them entered the Atlantis expedition territorial Perimeter and finding a safe area of the galaxy to travel around in and to not just to keep running from the Wraith factions. Richard Woolsey ordered the aurora-class Battleship Pegasus to Transmit on the Traveler commission frequency to the Traveler council saying that he would agree to meet with the traveler council. The traveler council responded to the Lantean transmission and agreed to sent 3 traveler ships with the Traveler council members to Atlantis to talk to Richard Woolsey and would arrive on June 29, 2010.

During the last 1 ¾ months the Atlantis Expedition Recruiters have recruited 4,500 more Pegasus People in the their territorial perimeter and sent them to the Military or Civilian Academies on M2S-196. the Massive Shipyards on M4S-215 and M2S-196 have produced 2 more Aurora-class battleships: the Ouranos _(Greek meaning Sky)_ and the Amyntas _(Greek word meaning Defender)_ and 2 Zeus-class Destroyers: the Zeus and the Morpheus. Their defensive satellite factory have produced 8 New Defensive Satellites and have set them around planets to protect them from Wraith Cullings and Attack went their fleet is not in the area.

Richard Woolsey ordered over 10,000 human-form construction and regular(Human) workers to begin Construction of Weapons platform on M2S-196 similar to the other Weapons platform on M4S-215 to protect the massive shipyard from a wraith attack and to provide support to their Defense guard fleet in a battle against the wraith if they were located. The Construction leader George Miller of the Regular(human) and Marcos of the human-form Replicators said it would take 4 months of around the clock construct to have the Weapon platform completed and ready to defend M2S-196 from a Wraith Attack. The defense guard fleet above M2S-196 is made up of 2 Aurora-class Battleships: the Nelson and the Georgia.

The new Aurora-class battleships are under the command of Captain(Navy) Luke Andrew of Ouranos and lieutenant(Air force) Andrew Sheppard of the Amyntas. The Destroyer Zeus is under the command of newly promoted Captain Daniel Francisco(Air force), and Commander Harrison Liam(Australian Navy) of the destroyer Morpheus. The defensive satellites were sent to defend the following planets from wraith attack and Cullings: M3S-141, M4S-056, M2F-243, M2K-569, M2D-360, M3A-265, M7J-745, and M3B-083.

They decided to test out the Zeus-class destroyers against the wraith faction fleets. They ordered the Small destroyer fleet under the Command of Captain Daniel Francisco to go inside the Omega Faction and deliberately be detected by the Omega faction ships to test their new weapons. They set course inside the Omega Faction territory and would arrive on May 31, 2010.

* * *

 _The Zeus-class Destroyers Test_

Date May 31, 2010

The Zeus and Morpheus have arrived 553.82 light years inside the Omega Faction border and were detected by reinforcement wraith fleet headed to the from Serenity Foxtrot Faction territory to reinforcement their forces in their fight with 2 other wraith faction's: Victor Sierra and Zulu faction's for control and loyal of what remaining wraith forces of the Serenity Foxtrot Faction territory. The wraith reinforcement fleet is made up of 6 Hive ships and 8 cruisers and was headed for them to destroy them. Lieutenant Alex Chung aboard the Zeus to Captain Francisco "Sir, we have several contacts coming out of Hyperspace off our Port 17,000 meters and closing." Captain Francisco "Battle stations, Raise shields, and bring all weapons systems online. Lieutenant Chung contact Lieutenant Commander Harrison Liam aboard the Morpheus to do the same." Lieutenant Chung "Yes, sir."

Wraith Underling aboard the capital hive Ship of the Patrol fleet to the wraith commander "Sir, we are detecting 2 Lantean ships off our Starboard, 17,000 meters and closing." Wraith Commander "Battle station's, charge weapons, launch all darts, and inform the Queen that we are attacking the Lantean ships." Underling "Yes, Commander."the 2 fleets engaged in a massive battle that lasted for a little than 3 ½ hours and ended with the Atlantis Fleet victorious and their ships shields being heavy drained of power: 35% aboard the destroyer Zeus and 30% aboard the destroyer Morpheus.

During the battle the Destroyer Zeus using their Energy Beam cannons to destroy a hive ship and a 2 cruisers by slicing the ships into 2 pieces. They were able to destroy the Hive ship before the ship was unable to launch the buck of the their Darts but it was able to launch 58 darts that escaped and other 20 darts that were got in the hive ships explosion area. They were able destroy another hive ship, moderately damage another hive ship with their drone weapons. While they were waiting for their Energy beam cannons to recharge their anti-spacecraft energy turrets have destroyed over 250 darts. After the recharging period they used all 3 energy beam cannons to destroy 2 hive ships and a cruiser by slicing the ships into 2 pieces.

The destroyer Morpheus using their Energy Beam cannons to destroy a hive ship and 2 cruisers by slicing the ships into 2 pieces. They were able to destroy the hive ship before was unable to launch the buck of the their Darts but it was able to launch 38 darts that escaped and other 20 darts that were got in the hive ships explosion area. They were able destroy the last hive ship and moderately damage 2 cruisers with their drone weapons. While they were waiting for their Energy beam cannons to recharge their anti-spacecraft energy turrets have destroyed over 125 darts. After the recharging period they used all 3 energy beam cannons and destroyed the remaining cruisers by slicing the cruisers into 2 pieces ending the battle.

The destroyers returned to Atlantis and give then their reports of how the Zeus-class destroyers were in battle against the Wraith faction's. Captain Daniel Francisco and Lieutenant Commander Harrison Liam give reports saying the Zeus-class destroyers were powerful enough take on and destroy multiple enemy ships both with their Energy beam cannons and drone weapons. They said that if more destroyers were create they could score a Major blow against the Wraith faction's to show the people of Pegasus galaxy that the Wraith weren't invincible and that someone was changeling and defeating them spreading hope.

Only a single wraith dart was able to escape from the battle between the Omega Faction fleet and the Lantean ships with information of the return of one of the Ancient Races most powerful warships that can destroy multiple hive ships and cruisers. The dart Pilot reaches a nearly space stargate and dial the address of a planet: M5S-145 were an omega faction hive ship is culling to resupply. He reported to the hive ship's Queen(who was one of the Omega Queen's closes Queen's to command part of the Omega Faction Fleet.) who was shocked to hear the Atlantis Expedition have discover the plans for the Ancient destroyers.

The Wraith learned 10,000 years ago in their first war with the Original Lanteans that their Destroyer's were powerful enough to destroy 5 hive ships at once or 8 cruisers in their first wave of attack by the destroyer's weapons before it's energy beam cannons needed to be recharged and went their supply of Drones run out. The ancient's build 22 Destroyers before the wraith were able to destroy their Production shipyards and stopped the supply of build materials. The Wraith lost ¼ of their fleets(110 hive ships and 276 cruisers)before they were able to overwhelm the Ancient destroyers and destroy them.

* * *

 _The Traveler-Atlantis Treaty_

Date July 29, 2010

The Traveler fleet came out have Hyperspace above Rasarit and asked for permission to land on Rasarit to begin the meeting. The Atlantis Expedition were surprise to see that Larrin the Traveler fleet commander was part of the Council as the Traveler military adviser and the commander of chief of all the traveler fleet. The traveler council made their way to the Central command tower were the Atlantis Council was located. They arrive in the Central command Tower at 8:30 P.M. Larrin saw a few familiar faces: Dr. Rodney McKay, Colonel John Sheppard, and Major General Steven Caldwell.

Richard Woolsey "Welcome to Atlantis, Traveler council, My name Richard Woolsey the leader of the Atlantis expedition;(he than turned to his left) Major General Alex Michelson, Rear Admiral(Upper half) Elizabeth Wright, Dr Rodney McKay,(he turned to his Right), Major General Steven Caldwell, Brigadier General Samantha Carter, Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Zelenka."

Larrin "Hello, Mr. Woolsey, I'm Larrin the Military Adviser on the Traveler Council and the Commander and chief the Traveler Fleet.(she turned to her Left) let me Introduce Traveler Council Leader, Chancellor Antioch _(A man'_ _s_ _name meaning support from the Greek name Antiochus)_ , Aristoma _(a Woman's name meaning Best from the Greek name Aristomache)_ , Demo _(A man's name meaning the People's Vigour from the Greek name Demosthenes)_ , Euathe _(A woman's name meaning Good, Flower from the Greek name Euathe)_ , Hermo _(A man's name meaning the People from the Greek Name Hermolaos)_ and Irene _(A woman's name, Greek meaning Peace)_."

Richard Woolsey and the Traveler council talked for hours and made a treaty: the Traveler-Atlantis Treaty with each other. The Treaty said that they would work together to in defeating the wraith Factions. Richard Woolsey agreed to allow the whole traveler civilization fleet _(The fleet has 40 traveler ships travel around in the Pegasus Galaxy to avoid confront with the Wraith factions. They have a fleet population of a total of 11,400 people living aboard the traveler ships.)_ to came into the territorial perimeter of the Atlantis Expedition and their fleet. They agreed that the Traveler Council would have 2 Representatives to represented the travelers on the Atlantis council. They chose Larrin and Captain Aglaia to be the Traveler representatives on the Atlantis Council. They are willing to share technology with each other to help each other in war against the wraith faction.

The Traveler Council would sent some of their Engineers and scientists to work with the Atlantis Expedition engineers and scientists on build more Traveler ships and to design new ships like frigate, destroyers, battleships and for them civilization ships. They would design civilization ships because their space fairing population is not use to being in one place for to long sense they are use to living aboard ships over the years. They chose M3T-125 has the planet to build their massive traveler shipyard to beginning new traveler ships.

 _The Traveler ship is 650 meters in length and 150 meters in height/depth. The engines of the Traveler ship are sub-light engines and Traveler Interstellar hyperdive. The ship is powered by 2 Naquadah Generators. The ships defense is a Traveler shield generator,(later) 92 Anti-spacecraft energy turrets. The ship has short range senors that could scan radius of 25,000 meters around the ship and long range senors that could scan a radius of ¾ light year around the ship for friendly or hostile ships. The ship has Bridge control systems and a star map of galaxy to find their location in the galaxy. The ship has armament of 2 Plasma Cannons. The ship has a huge hanger bay, that can hold 5 Puddle Jumpers. The ship can have a minimum crew of 4 and a maximum crew of 138 crew-members. The ship can hold 345 passengers from planet to planet or ship to ship._

* * *

 _The Genii-Atlantis Treaty_

Date August 12, 2010

The Richard Woolsey called a conference and asked all military personnel, scientists and engineers to the conference room to talked about give the Genii Organization the other Major Military power in the Pegasus Galaxy beside themselves some plans of Planetary defenses to help in defense of their planet from the Wraith attacks and cullings. He ordered Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka to go though Earth technology before the Pr-Top Secret deep classified advance Space travel Era (1940-1997). The Top secret deep classified Advance space travel Era.

 _The_ _Top secret Advance space travel Era begins in 1997-present, when they began to use the Stargate to Explore the Galaxy and search for new technology to use in defending Earth. they latest Advance technology acquired and revered engineered by the Tau'ri, like the X-301 fighter design, F-302 fighter design, X-301 Battle-cruiser (later renamed BC-303) class design, BC-304 Daedalus-class battle-cruiser. After they got the Asgard database and Ancient database, they now have the opportunity to design New advance Interstellar ships to explore the Universe and defend Earth and other planets under their Control or under their Protection._

They sent the 27th Expedition team lead by Marine Core Lieutenant Alexander. His team is made of 4 marines, 4 army troops, 2 scientists and 2 engineers for a total of 12 Team members to the Genii home-world to contact the Genii and their leader and leading scientist Ladon Radim. They made contact with Ladon Radim and talked for 1 ½ hours and Ladon Radim decided to go to Atlantis with some of other leaders in the Genii Military, Engineering and Science divisions of the Genii organization along with his personal guards to discuss improving their alliance because the last time they meet let a bad experience for both organizations and possible sharing some technology between each other.

The expedition team return with Ladon Radim and other Leaders of the Genii Organization with his personal guards to talk to the Atlantis expedition leader. Richard Woolsey and Ladon Radim Talked for Hours and make a Treaty between the Genii Organization and the Atlantis Expedition: The Genii-Atlantis Treaty. They treaty said that Atlantis Expedition would give the Genii the Advance technology with a few Scientists and engineers to teach them how to use the Technology they would give them in better defending their home-world from wraith Cullings.

the Leading Atlantis Expedition scientists and Engineering lead by Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka decided give to the Genii the Plans for 1st(1940-1958), 2nd (1958-1976) and 3rd (1976-1994) generation liquid fueled Rockets to use as meaning of Planetary defense Space Rockets to launch TNT Warhead and nuclear warhead Rockets into space against wraith hive ships. They decided to give them Computer technology of the 1st (1945-1961), 2nd (1961-1978)and 3rd (1978-1995)generation to have advance communicate systems, guide systems for rockets and missiles and to store information(Like designs for Rockets, missiles, Jet Fighter, eventually their own Galactic ships design, or to store their history and knowledge they learned and gathered over the thousands of years of history.).

They decided to give the Genii the plans of the 1st(1940-1958), 2nd(1958-1976) and 3rd(1976-1995) generation Jet Proportion and fighter craft technology to use as a means of planetary defense and for air travel around their home-world. They decided to give them 1st (1940-1958), 2nd (1958-1976) and 3rd (1978-1995) generation Missile Technology systems from some of their Pr-advance Space travel Era missile technology to use to design air-to-air missiles, air-to-ground missiles and homing heat seeker missiles to use in defense of their planet against the Wraith darts and Hive ships.

The Genii organization have under their control over 45 planets spread across 2,025 light years increase the Atlantis Expedition territorial perimeter to more than 2x's its size: over 4,025 light years for the to protect from Wraith faction culling and attacks with their growing fleet of Warships. the Genii agreed to share all their planetary resources, Military resources and intelligence on the Wraith factions. They would help in the supply of Raw material need to keep their organization and their New Galactic Ally the Atlantis Expedition and their limited resources. With the addition of the Genii organization and their resources added to the Atlantis Expedition resources increasing dramatically the amount of resources to build more warships to defend their territorial perimeter from wraith attacks and build more Military bases or Research Bases. The treaty said that the Genii would have a Genii Representative to represent the Genii on the Atlantis Council.

The treaty said that the Genii would have some of their military forces to go to M2S-196 to be trained in their military academies _(to become army troops, Marines, Medics, pilots, Navy crew-members) and Civilian Academies (to become computer technicians to learn how to operation the Advance technology that the Lanteans give them to defend their home world, Physicists to learn New Scientific Theory's, Engineers to learn new ways of build things, etc..)_ to learn how to operate Lantean ships to defend the Pegasus Galaxy from the Wraith faction's.

* * *

 _The Pegasus Guardian Empire_

Date: August 17, 2010

Richard Woolsey decided that it is time to establish the Galactic Government charter that he had over 40 Planetary leaders in the territorial perimeter into a Galactic Government. The Atlantis Expedition, Travelers and Genii agreed on naming the New Establish Galactic Government The Pegasus Guardian Empire or P.G.E. for short. Richard Woolsey was able to get a copy and the U.S. Constitution to use as a basic to form their Galactic Government. they agreed to have Richard Woolsey as the First Chancellor of The Pegasus Guardian Empire and Major General Steven Caldwell as the Vice Chancellor along with the P.G.E. Council to vote on the Decisions to lead the Atlanta Guardian Empire into the Future.

They decided to have a Galactic Senate and Each planet would their own senator. The agreed that the remain seats on the P.G.E. Council would be for the Galactic Senate Representatives. They agreed that they would have Atlantis sever is the Capital of the P.G.E. and that the would have the of the P.G.E. senate on Atlantis as well to be protected by their shield generator to generate shields and cloaking device to cloak from building detected by the wraith faction's.

Now for the first time in 10,000 years the Pegasus Galaxy and a Galactic Government called The Pegasus Guardian Empire with the military muscle and resources to build warships to defend itself and the people of the Pegasus Galaxy from the Wraith culling and killing more humans by culling them and feeding on humans in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Date September 8, 2010

with the P.G.E. now established Chancellor Richard Woolsey called the a Conference with all the Council members to talk about the Building more Shipyards to produce more Warship faster to defend their territorial perimeter and to make strikes on the wraith faction's to spread Hope to the people of the Pegasus Galaxy and to show that the Wraith are not invincible and that they can but challenged and defeated.

The Massive Shipyards on M4S-215 and M2S-196 have produced sense that went they were activated have produced 20 Aurora-class battleships, 10 Zeus-class Destroyers, and over 40 Orion-class Scout ships. They fleet has a total of 37 Aurora-class Battleships,10 Zeus-class destroyers, and over 50 Orion -class scout ships to defend their territorial perimeter and to do Patrols, hit-Run attacks, or Spy missions on the Wraith Faction's fleets at were tried to culling planets to resupply. Their defensive satellite factory has produced over 20 defensive satellites sense being activated and have produce 8 New Defensive Satellites and have set them around planets to protect them from Wraith Cullings and Attack went their fleet is not in the area.

The Lantean scientists and engineers found 2 other ancient warship designs. The 1st is called the Athena-class Cruiser. The Ship is 2437.5 meters in length and 562.5 meters in height/depth. The ship has Sublight engines and Ancient Interstellar hyperdive. The ships primary power source is a ZMP to power mostly the weapon systems, the ships shield generator and other systems. The ship has auxiliary power source 2 Naquadah generators. The ships defenses is a Lantean Shield generator and 346 anti-spacecraft energy turrets. The ships senor relay has Short Range senors and long Range senors _(3 light years radius around the ship)_ to scan for friendly or Hostile ships.

The ship has mentally control to those personal that have the ATA gene and Auxiliary bridge controls. A Lantean star map of the Pegasus Galaxy to find their location in the galaxy and a Self-destruct device system as a last resort. The ships armament would have 1,125 drones to fire at an enemy capital ship, 2 energy beam cannons _(like on the ancient Defensive satellite)_ to fire energy beams that could cut though a wraith Hive ship like butter. However the Enemy beam cannons has a draw back to take it 15 minutes to recharge the Energy Beam cannons after they fired; and 38 missile launch tubes to launch 380 anti-spacecraft missiles in space to better defend themselves against wraith darts and other types of missiles to provide Planetary orbit bombardment of a planet of target if their ground forces request support. The ship can carry a Complement of 6 Moderately sized hangers, the hangers can hold 18 Puddle Jumpers. The ship can have a Minimum crew of 1 and a maximum crew of 348 crew- members. The ship can hold 1,292 passengers to travel to other planets.

The 2nd is called the Hephaestus-class Frigate. The Ship is 1,000 meters in length and 225 meters in height/depth. The ship has Sublight engines and Ancient Interstellar hyperdive. The ships primary power source is a ZMP to power mostly the weapon systems, the ships shield generator and other systems. The ship has auxiliary power source 3 Naquadah generators. The ships defenses is a Lantean Shield generator and 138 anti-spacecraft energy turrets. The ships senor relay has Short Range senors and long Range (¾ of a light year in radius around the ship) to scan for friendly or Hostile ships.

The ship has mentally control to those personal that have the ATA gene and Auxiliary bridge controls. A Lantean star map of the Pegasus Galaxy to find their location in the galaxy and a Self-destruct device system as a last resort. The ships armament would have 450 drones to fire at an enemy capital ship and 20 missile launch tubes to launch 200 anti-spacecraft missiles in space to better defend themselves against wraith darts and other types of missiles to provide Planetary orbit bombardment of a planet of target if their ground forces request support. The ship can carry a Complement of 2 Moderately sized hangers, the hangers can hold 6 Puddle Jumpers. The ship can have a Minimum crew of 1 and a maximum crew of 142 crew- members. The ship can hold 527 passengers to travel to other planets.

The Traveler scientists and engineers designed 2 New warship class designs to help the Lantean in their war the wraith faction. The 1st is called the Royal-class Frigate. The ship is 812.5 meters in length and 187 meters in height/depth. The engines of the ship are traveler sub-light engines and Traveler Interstellar hyperdive. The ship is powered by 2 Naquadah Generators. The ships defense is a Traveler shield generator and 115 Anti-spacecraft energy turrets. The ship has short range senors that could scan radius of 25,000 meters around the ship and long range senors that could scan a radius of light year around the ship for friendly or hostile ships.

The ship has Bridge control systems and a star map of galaxy to find their location in the galaxy. The ship has armament of 4 Plasma Cannons and 16 missile launch tubes to launch 160 anti-spacecraft missiles in space to better defend themselves against wraith darts and other types of missiles. The ship has 2 moderately sized hanger bays, that can hold 6 Puddle Jumpers. The ship can have a minimum crew of 4 and a maximum crew of 172 crew-members. The ship can hold 342 passengers from planet to planet or ship to ship.

The 2nd class is called the Berenice-class Destroyer. The ship is 1083.3 meters in length and 250 meters in height/depth. The engines of the ship are traveler sub-light engines and Traveler Interstellar hyperdive. The ship is powered by 3 Naquadah Generators. The ships defense is a Traveler shield generator and 154 Anti-spacecraft energy turrets. The ship has short range senors that could scan radius of 25,000 meters around the ship and long range senors senors _(2 ½ light years radius around the ship)_ for friendly or hostile ships.

The ship has Bridge control systems and a star map of galaxy to find their location in the galaxy. The ship has armament of 8 Plasma Cannons, 2 Energy Beam cannons (like on the ancient Defensive satellite) to fire an energy beam that could cut though a wraith Hive ship like butter. However the Enemy beam cannon has a draw back to take it 17 ½ minutes to recharge an Energy Beam cannon after it fires; 64 missile launch tubes to launch 640 anti-spacecraft missiles in space to better defend themselves against wraith darts and other types of missiles. The ship has 3 moderately sized hanger bays, that can hold 9 Puddle Jumpers. The ship can have a minimum crew of 4 and a maximum crew of 230 crew-members. The ship can hold 458 passengers from planet to planet or ship to ship.

Chancellor Richard Woolsey ordered all P.G.E. Expedition team to search for uninhibited planets that the Wraith won't think of attacking because they were uninhibited. It took the P.G.E. Expedition teams about 1 ½ months to find over 14 planets in their territorial perimeter that were uninhabited. The P.G.E. council choose M3S-241 _(2,041 light years away from Atlantis)_ , M4S-452 _(2,387 light years away from Atlantis)_ , M3S-271 _(2,657 light years away from Atlantis)_ and M3S-163 _(3,044 light years away from Atlantis)_ , to build 4 more massive shipyard to begin production more warships.

They chose M4S-452 for the production of Athena-class Cruisers to defend their territorial perimeter and the Pegasus Galaxy from the Wraith Factions; They chose M3S-271 for the production of Hephaestus-class Frigates to defend their territorial perimeter and the Pegasus Galaxy from the Wraith Factions; They chose M3S-163 for the production Traveler Royal-class Frigate to defend their territorial perimeter and the Pegasus Galaxy from the Wraith Factions; they chose M3S-241 for the production Traveler Berenice-class Destroyers to defend their territorial perimeter and the Pegasus Galaxy from the Wraith Factions.

Chancellor Woolsey ordered over 45,000 Construction Human-form Replicator and Regular(Human)Construction workers to started construction of all the massive shipyards that they ordered and to have finished as soon as possible and to begin production of the New ships designed. The leader of Regular(human) Construction workers: George Miller and Human-form Replicator construction workers: Marcos said it would take a year of around the clock construction to finish all the Massive shipyards at M3S-241, M4S-452, M3S-271 and M3S-163 and have ready to begin construct of new classes of warships they designed.

They sent the defensive satellites that defensive satellite factory have produced 7 Satellites around planets to protect them from Wraith Cullings and Attack went their fleet is not in the area. They sent 4 Defensive Satellites to the planets were they are building their new massive shipyards. They sent 1 to M2S-196 to defend the massive Zeus-class Destroyer shipyards from a wraith attack. They the rest of the Defense satellites to M3S-141, M4S-056 and M2F-243 to sent up a 2 Defensive satellite line to protect the planets from wraith fleets.


	11. The Beginning of Pegasus Galactic War

The Great Pegasus War: Omega Faction

Date: November 14, 2010

For the past few months the Omega Faction has being trying get spies into the P.G.E. to get information of the P.G.E. shipyards and defenses capabilities to destroy their ability to produce warships to fight them. 2 month ago their wraith worshipers were able to infiltrate the P.G.E. and were able to get secretly the locations of all the P.G.E. shipyards and defenses capabilities. However the P.G.E. was able to figure out the Omega Faction have spies in the P.G.E. government and how being hunt the spies down but their were to late; the wraith worshipers were able to send messages to the Omega Faction on the information they gathered on the coordinates of the P.G.E. Production shipyards locations and defenses capabilities.

the Omega Faction queen received transmissions from the wraith worshipers that they had in the P.G.E. and got the Coordinates of all the P.G.E. shipyards and defenses capabilities to attack them and crush the P.G.E. once and for all. The Omega Queen ordered most of her forces to go on all out attack on the P.G.E. shipyards to destroy the P.G.E. ability to build more warships to fight against them and to crush all the Hope that they have brought to the Pegasus Galaxy and its people. The Omega Queen ordered her Commanders to assemble a Massive assault on the P.G.E. production facilities.

Date: February 28, 2011

It took the Omega Faction 3 ½ months to assemble an assault force made up of 84 hive ships and 126 cruisers into the A.G.E. territorial perimeter and destroy all P.G.E. shipyards to prevent them from building more Warships. The Omega queen decided to split her Massive Assault Force into 6 Fleets to attack the P.G.E. production facility planets. The Omega Queen decided to sent most of her forces to attack M4S-215 and M2S-196 massive shipyards to stop the production of more warships to fight them and of their powerful Defenses. All 6 attack fleets set course to their targets to destroy the A.G.E production facilities.

The Omega faction's 1st attack fleet commander took 3/8 of the attack force to attack and destroy the massive shipyard at M4S-215 to stop the production of Aurora-class Battleships. The 1st attack fleet is made up of 32 Hive ships and 47 cruisers to attack M4S-215 and destroy the massive shipyard. The Omega faction's 1st attack fleet would arrive at M4S-215 on April,15 2011 to begin their assault. The Omega faction's 2nd attack fleet commander took ¼ of the attack force to attack and destroy the massive shipyard at M2S-196 to stop the production of Zeus-class Destroyers. The 2nd attack fleet is made up of 21 Hive ships and 32 cruisers to attack M2S-196 and destroy the massive shipyard. The Omega faction's 2nd attack fleet would arrive at M2S-196 on April 12, 2011 to begin their assault.

The Omega faction's 3rd attack fleet commander decided to attack and destroy the massive shipyard under construction at M3S-241 before the P.G.E. is able to complete it and begin producing warships to fight the Wraith. The 3rd attack fleet is made up of 8 Hive ships and 12 cruisers to attack M3S-241 and destroy the construction site of the massive shipyard under construction. The Omega faction's 3rd attack fleet would arrive at M3S-241 on April 4, 2011 to begin their assault. The Omega faction's 4th attack fleet commander decided to attack and destroy the massive shipyard under construction at M4S-452 before the P.G.E. is able to complete it and begin producing warships to fight the Wraith. The 4th attack fleet is made up of 8 Hive ships and 12 cruisers to attack M4S-452 and destroy the construction site of the massive shipyard under construction. The Omega faction's 4th attack fleet would arrive at M4S-452 on April 4, 2011 to begin their assault.

The Omega faction's 5th attack fleet commander decided to attack and destroy the massive shipyard under construction at M3S-271 before the P.G.E. is able to complete it and begin producing warships to fight the Wraith. The 5th attack fleet is made up of 8 Hive ships and 12 cruisers to attack M3S-271 and destroy the construction site of the massive shipyard under construction. The Omega faction's 5th attack fleet would arrive at M3S-271 on April 3, 2011 to begin their assault. The Omega faction's 6th attack fleet commander decided to attack and destroy the massive shipyard under construction at M3S-163 before the P.G.E. is able to complete it and begin producing warships to fight the Wraith. The 6th attack fleet is made up of 7 Hive ships and 11 cruisers to attack M3S-163 and destroy the construction site of the massive shipyard under construction. The Omega faction's 6th attack fleet would arrive at M3S-163 on March 30, 2011 to begin their assault.

Date: March 3, 2011

over the last 4 ½ months the P.G.E. Massive shipyards on M4S-215 and M2S-196 have produced 4 more Aurora-class Battleships, 9 more Zeus-class Destroyers, and 8 more Orion-class Scout ships. The P.G.E. fleet has a total of 41 Aurora-class Battleships,19 Zeus-class destroyers, and over 72 Orion-class scout ships to defend their territorial perimeter and to do Patrols, Hit and Run attacks, or Spy missions on the Wraith Faction's fleet at were tried to culling planets to resupply.

when the Omega Faction was assembling their massive Assault fleet; the P.G.E. long range Senors saw then headed to the Production Facilities on M4S-215, M2S-196, M3S-241, M4S-452, M3S-271 and M3S-163. They P.G.E. Military advisers began to put together a Plan to attack the Massive Assault fleet and defend their Production Facilities on their Production Planets. They decided transfer ¾ of their Aurora-class Battleships: 30 Aurora-class Battleships to defend their Production Planets with the wraith assault fleet on its way to destroy their ability to build warships to fight the Wraith.

They decided to sent all their Destroyers and some of their Orion-class Scout ships(as anti-spacecraft cover support) to go to the edge of their Territorial perimeter and wait for the 2 massive wraith assault fleets heading to M4S-215 and M2S-196 and cause a much damage as possible to the 2 wraith assault Fleets. They divided their forces into 2 fleets each made up of 9 to 10 Destroyers and 14 Orion-class Scout ships(as anti-spacecraft cover support). They called for volunteers because it would be a suicide mission because they would be massively out-numbered.

Captain(Navy) Jacob Murphy of the Destroyer: Trinity volunteered and the P.G.E. made him the Commanding officer of the 1st P.G.E. Destroyer fleet: made up of 9 Destroyers and 14 Orion-class Scout ships(as anti-spacecraft cover support). Captain Arnfried(German Navy) of the Destroyer: Neo also Volunteered and became the commanding officer of the 2nd P.G.E. destroyer Fleet: made up of 10 Destroyers and 14 Orion-class Scout ships(as anti-spacecraft cover support).

If they failed to stop the Massive Wraith assault fleets headed to M4S-215 and M2S-196 they won't have sacrificed themselves in vain because they would have saved the P.G.E. Production planets from destruction and give their Defense fleets a fighting change to fending off the massive Wraith Assault fleets heading to M4S-415 and M2S-196. Both attack fleets set course to the Edge of the P.G.E. Territorial perimeter the Wraith assault fleet to intercept the enemy fleets before them reach they targets. The P.G.E. 1st and 2nd attack fleets arrived at their border edge to wait to for the 1st and 2nd wraith Assault fleets heading for M4S-215 and M2S-196 on March 17, 2011.

Date: March 17, 2011

over the past few weeks Captain Murphy and his fellow fleet comrades have been working on a plan to survive the mission that they're on. they came up with that they would use their destroyers Energy beam cannons to destroy as many hive ships as possible to increase their survive rate and reduce the amount of damage their shields would be drained due to the hive ship energy weapons that can due specific damage on drain their shield and if more hive combine the fire power their ships shield strength would failure and make the ships valuable to direct damage done to their ships.

Commander Daichi (Japanese) aboard the Trinity to Captain Jacob Murphy "Sir, we have several contacts coming out of Hyperspace off our Port bow 18,500 meters and closing."Captain Murphy "tell all ships to go to Battle stations, Raise shields, and bring all weapons systems online. as soon as the Hive ships are in range of the Energy beam cannons fire at will." Commander Daichi "Yes, sir." Wraith Underling aboard the capital hive Ship of the 1st wraith Assault fleet to the wraith commander "Sir, we are detecting 23 Lantean ships off our Starboard Bow, 18,000 meters and closing fast." Wraith Commander "Battle station's, charge weapons, launch all darts, and inform the Queen that we are attacking the Lantean ships." Underling "Yes, Commander."

the 2 fleets had a massive battle the lasted for 3 hours and ended with the P.G.E. fleet being victories and destroyed the 1st wraith assault fleet scoring a major victory for the P.G.E., but their fleet took heavy losses. they lost 6 Destroyers in the battle with the enemy fleet with the Rest of their ships taking heavy drainage to their shield strength; the remaining fleets ship shield strength was down between 10% to 22% of strength by the end of the battle.

within a few minutes of the Battle the P.G.E. fleet destroyed 22 hive ships destroyed in their first wave of using their energy beam cannons before they need to be they were waiting for their Energy beam cannons to recharge; their anti-spacecraft energy turrets have destroyed over 1,650 wraith darts. they were able to destroy the remaining hive ships along with 15 cruisers and light to moderately damage 10 other cruisers with their drone weapons before their armory of drones were depleted. after their energy beam cannons were recharged they destroyed 23 cruisers before they needed to recharged.

* * *

 _2 hours later at the 2nd destroyer fleet location_

lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Amalia(Spanish Navy) aboard the Neo to Captain Arnfried "Sir, we have several contacts coming out of Hyperspace off our Port bow 18,500 meters and closing."Captain Arnfried "tell all ships to go to Battle stations, Raise shields, and bring all weapons systems online. as soon as the Hive ships are in range of the Energy beam cannons fire at will." lieutenant Commander Amalia "Yes, sir." Wraith Underling aboard the capital hive Ship of the 1st wraith Assault fleet to the wraith commander "Sir, we are detecting 24 Lantean ships off our Starboard Bow, 18,000 meters and closing fast." Wraith Commander "Battle station's, charge weapons, launch all darts, and inform the Queen that we are attacking the Lantean ships." Underling "Yes, Commander."

the 2 fleets had a massive battle the lasted for 1 1/2 hours and ended with the P.G.E. fleet being victories and destroyed the 1st wraith assault fleet scoring a major victory for the P.G.E., but their fleet took minimal losses. they lost 2 Destroyers in the battle with the enemy fleet with the Rest of their ships taking moderately drainage to their shield strength; the remaining fleets ship shield strength was down between 48% to 61% of strength by the end of the battle.

within a few minutes of the Battle the P.G.E. fleet destroyed all the 2nd Wraith Assault Fleet's hive ships destroyed in their first wave of using their energy beam cannons before they need to be they were waiting for their Energy beam cannons to recharge; their anti-spacecraft energy turrets have destroyed over 1,650 wraith darts. they were able to destroy 25 cruisers and light to moderately damage the remaining cruisers with their drone weapons before their armory of drones were depleted. after their energy beam cannons were recharged they destroyed the remaining cruisers before they needed to recharged.

* * *

the Battle of M3S-163

Date: March 30, 2011

Commander Elizabeth Steven aboard the Ouranos to Captain(Navy) Luke Andrew "Sir, we have several contacts coming out of Hyperspace off our Starboard Bow 12,500 meters and closing."Captain Luke Andrew "tell all ships to go to Battle stations, Raise shields, and bring all weapons systems online." Commander Elizabeth Steven "Yes, Sir." Wraith Underling aboard the capital hive Ship of the 6th wraith Assault fleet to the wraith commander "Sir, we are detecting 13 Lantean ships off our Port Bow, 12,000 meters and closing fast." Wraith Commander "Battle station's, charge weapons, launch all darts, and inform the Queen that we are attacking the Lantean ships." Underling "Yes, Commander."

the 2 fleets had a massive battle the lasted for 1 3/4 hours and ended with the P.G.E. fleet being victories and destroyed the 6th wraith assault fleet and have successfully defend the Construction Site of the Massive shipyard on M3S-163; however the construction site took a little damage from a few wraith darts steered the construction site before they were destroyed. their defense fleet took Moderate losses in the Battle above M3S-163. they lost 2 Aurora-class Battleships and 3 Orion-class scout ships in the battle with the enemy fleet with the Rest of their ships taking moderately drainage to their shield strength. the remaining fleets ship shield strength was down between 45% to 53% of strength by the end of the battle; during the Battle the P.G.E. fleet destroyed 6 of the 6th Wraith Assault Fleet's hive ships and 9 cruisers in their first wave of drones; their anti-spacecraft energy turrets have destroyed over 900 wraith darts. they were able to destroy the remaining cruisers with their drone weapons before their armory of drones were depleted.

* * *

the Battle of M3S-271

April 3, 2011

lieutenant Commander John Lewis aboard the Răsărit to Captain(Air force) Andrew Johnson "Sir, we have several contacts coming out of Hyperspace off our Starboard Bow 12,500 meters and closing."Captain Andrew Johnson "tell all ships to go to Battle stations, Raise shields, and bring all weapons systems online." lieutenant Commander John Lewis "Yes, Sir." Wraith Underling aboard the capital hive Ship of the 5th wraith Assault fleet to the wraith commander "Sir, we are detecting 13 Lantean ships off our Port Bow, 12,000 meters and closing fast." Wraith Commander "Battle station's, charge weapons, launch all darts, and inform the Queen that we are attacking the Lantean ships." Underling "Yes, Commander."

the 2 fleets had a massive battle the lasted for an hour and ended with the P.G.E. fleet being victories and destroyed the 5th wraith assault fleet and have successfully defend the Construction Site of the Massive shipyard on M3S-271; however the construction site took a little damage from a few wraith darts steered the construction site before they were destroyed. their defense fleet took minimal losses in the Battle above M3S-271. they lost an Aurora-class Battleship and 5 Orion-class scout ships in the battle with the enemy fleet with the Rest of their ships taking moderately drainage to their shield strength. the remaining fleets ship shield strength was down between 78% to 73% of strength by the end of the battle; during the Battle above M3S-271 the P.G.E. fleet destroyed 5 of the 5th Wraith Assault Fleet's hive ships and 7 cruisers in their first wave of drones; their anti-spacecraft energy turrets have destroyed over 1,000 wraith darts. they were able to destroy the remaining cruisers with their drone weapons before their armory of drones were depleted.

* * *

the Battle of M4S-452

April 4, 2011

Commander Steven Jacobs aboard the Redemption to Captain(Navy) Luke Daniel's "Sir, we have several contacts coming out of Hyperspace off our Starboard Bow 10,500 meters and closing."Captain Luke Andrew "tell all ships to go to Battle stations, Raise shields, and bring all weapons systems online." Commander Steven Jacobs "Yes, Sir." Wraith Underling aboard the capital hive Ship of the 4th wraith Assault fleet to the wraith commander "Sir, we are detecting 13 Lantean ships off our Port Bow, 9,750 meters and closing fast." Wraith Commander "Battle station's, charge weapons, launch all darts, and inform the Queen that we are attacking the Lantean ships." Underling "Yes, Commander."

the 2 fleets had a massive battle the lasted for 2 hours and 15 minutes and ended with the P.G.E. fleet being victories and destroyed the 4th wraith assault fleet and have successfully defend the Construction Site of the Massive shipyard on M4S-452. their defense fleet took minimal losses in the Battle above M3S-452. they lost an Aurora-class Battleship and 3 Orion-class scout ships in the battle with the enemy fleet with the Rest of their ships taking light drainage to their shield strength. the remaining fleets ship shield strength was down between 85% to 70% of strength by the end of the battle; during the Battle above M4S-452 the P.G.E. fleet destroyed 6 of the 4th Wraith Assault Fleet's hive ships and 7 cruisers in their first wave of drones; their anti-spacecraft energy turrets have destroyed over 900 wraith darts. they were able to destroy the remaining cruisers with their drone weapons before their armory of drones were depleted.

* * *

The battle of M3S-241

Lieutenant(Air force) Ronald Steven aboard the Amyntas to Captain(Navy) Luke Smith "Sir, we have several contacts coming out of Hyperspace off our Starboard Bow 12,500 meters and closing."Captain Luke Andrew "tell all ships to go to Battle stations, Raise shields, and bring all weapons systems online." lieutenant Ronald Steven "Yes, Sir." Wraith Underling aboard the capital hive Ship of the 3rd wraith Assault fleet to the wraith commander "Sir, we are detecting 13 Lantean ships off our Port Bow, 12,000 meters and closing fast." Wraith Commander "Battle station's, charge weapons, launch all darts, and inform the Queen that we are attacking the Lantean ships." Underling "Yes, Commander."

the 2 fleets had a massive battle the lasted for 1 1/2 hours and ended with the P.G.E. fleet being victories and destroyed the 3rd wraith assault fleet and have successfully defend the Construction Site of the Massive shipyard on M3S-241. their defense fleet took Moderate losses in the Battle above M3S-241. they lost 2 Aurora-class Battleships and 3 Orion-class scout ships in the battle with the enemy fleet with the Rest of their ships taking moderately drainage to their shield strength. the remaining fleets ship shield strength was down between 55% to 47% of strength by the end of the battle; during the Battle above M3S-241 the P.G.E. fleet destroyed 6 of the 3rd Wraith Assault Fleet's hive ships and 9 cruisers in their first wave of drones; their anti-spacecraft energy turrets have destroyed over 900 wraith darts. they were able to destroy the remaining cruisers with their drone weapons before their armory of drones were depleted.

the Great Pegasus war for the P.G.E. Survival and possibly for the Pegasus galaxy has begin to decided the future of the Galaxy and the future of it's people.


End file.
